Why me!
by p-chan05plus02equals789
Summary: Ü AU Fem27, Resummerized!;P After Tsuna got rejected by her long time crush, her mother tricks her to going to an all-boys school!Now she must hide her identity or else... and if the student body find this out... She'll be dead!
1. Lollipop

P-chan : Hi! P-chan desu! Hehehhe This is the REVISED VERSION DESU!~

**!MPORTANT NOTE**: I revised chapter one and the plot changes (MAJOR makeover! Hehehe) Anyways NeoGene-san, SheDreamsFiction-san, and Les Trois Moires-san thank you for the reviews I really really appreciate it! Xie Xie !...bows down...

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is owned by Amano Akira-sensei desu! And others that will be mention ( though there in ******** form....)

(!AGAIN!) Revised version

Chapter one

Lollipop----

_I know that she was leaving… that is why I have to tell here my true feelings to her…_

_But…_

_It was over..._

"_Tsu-chan, I …. Appreciate your feelings but…. We're both girls…"_

'_And I thought... that Kyoko's kindness was… the love that I'm looking for…'_

_She touched my face and wiped the tears that were forming… "Tsu-chan… I like you… because you're my friend…" she smiled… "I want you to be happy…" _

--------

At home…

From the second floor to first floor the girl's wailing was getting louder, this made the girl's mother couldn't help but felt pity on her stupid daughter.

Nana couldn't help but felt helpless looking at her stupid daughter throwing all her pillows, stuff toys and bunch of mangas around the room not to mention some of her underwears were all scattered on the floor...

The girl with red-puffy eyes, overly mess long brown hair, her oversized t-shirt which was falling on her shoulder revealing one side of her shoulder and one side of her track pants was folded while the side was down…

In short the girl was a mess…

As the brunette's wails continued to get louder, this made her mother snapped and smacked the overreacting girl with a broom and said, "GET THE FREAKIN'OUT OF THE BED YA STUPID, USELESS, NO-GOOD DAUGHTER!"

"Hi!!!!!" the girl responded at her mother's wrath.

After the incident, all Nana could do was comfort her daughter who is currently trying to kill herself with her Pi***** covered pillow on top of her head. Nana said, "Tsu-chan it's alright if Kyoko-chan doesn't like you. It means that someone is better than she is…" patted her daughter's buried face. "B-But kacchan…" sobbed, her mother couldn't help but feel sorry for her daughter.

"K-kacchan…" she muttered…

"I really like Kyoko-chan!! How can I go on--knowing that I can't stand with guys because they bullied me ever since elementary! Remember the last time that this bully slap my back and that day on I have a hard time breathing!!!!! The time when some kids were getting my bag and started playing it!!!! And everytime I'm with a guy I throw up! Well except for Chi-chan and Fuuta but Kacchan!!!! TECHNICALLY I'M BULLY-MAGNET GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tsuna overreacted, this made her mother felt annoyed and punched her daughter's selfishness and stupidity.

"TSU-CHAN…" her mother's fist crunched which made the brunette shivered in fear…

The next few weeks---

Tsuna sighed as her mother fixed her necktie and her now spiky long length hair, "Kacchan…I can do this by myself, you don't have to help me fixed my hair… and also why did you style my hair? You trimmed it... it looks ... weird..." Tsuna said as she quickly stepped away from her mother who was putting spray net all over her hair and combing it to make it spiky, " and is it allowable to use spray net? I thought co-ed schools prohibits gels and spraynets?"she said."And kacchan, you told me I was going to a Co-Ed school, why am I wearing pants?" the brunette asked as turns around looking her uniform.

"Oh you see, I know that you hated skirts back then, when you were still at the all girl's school and you tend to complain how short your skirt is, and that's why I asked the chairman to grant you a special permission to wear pants instead of skirt. At least, take this as an apology about what happened few weeks ago." her mother smiled warmly making her daughter more nervous and remember the horror she been through for the past few weeks.

-----

Upon arriving to school, Tsuna walks toward to her new school, she gulps and turns around and to see her mother, father, and her younger brother waving good bye. She smiled as she saw her family supporting her despite being a weird-stupid-no-good-daughter she couldn't help but shed tears, she then smiled and waved towards her family.

After sometime the brunette then enters the school, Nana suddenly broke down and cried. Iemitsu hurried to his wife and hugged her tightly. "Our Tsu-chan… she's finally becoming a …" the sobs were suddenly turned to chuckles and smiled at her beloved husband.

Iemitsu couldn't help but sighed at his beloved Nana, "I hope Tsu-chan will be ok…"

-------

Tsuna sighed as she enters the school, as she walks towards the school's entrance door, she suddenly felt some chills, but decided to ignore it and focused on thinking how she will change her stupid no good self. As the girl continued to walk inside the school's premises, she felt something different...

Tsuna couldn't believe at what she was hearing…

"To all the first year students, we welcome you… sons of the future! Welcome to Namimori All Boys School!" …

"WHAT!" Tsuna mentally screamed as she stood and looked around…

"Boys…" she looked from the right, "Boys…" to the left… "B-boy-s-ss…" she gulped as she looked at the back. A sudden urge to throw up was coming out… "Hey are you alright?" the black haired guy who was sitting beside her asked as he saw Tsuna covering her mouth. All Tsuna could do was nod at him.

"What's with all the commotion…" another black haired guy with an arm band appeared in front of her, glaring this made almost all the student shiver in fear as the black haired guy continued to stared at the brunette.

Tsuna couldn't help but look at the black haired guy, the black hair guy continued to glare at her, and in seconds Tsuna couldn't help but …

~ACK!~

After the Opening Ceremony

If God were to grant her one wish, she wished to have her existence be erased and be rewritten...

At the washroom, the brunette quickly closed the door and went to one of the cubicles, she opens her orange colored flip celphone and quickly dialed her mother's celphone number...

'... pick it up... kacchan!!!' the brunette thought as she waits for her mother to pick it up...

"Kacchan-"

"Nana and everyone is going to Italy now... and if it's stupid daughter calling please wait for my call until we get home... ok? Ti Amo! Ciao! Mwah! Matta ne!-beep-"

"THAT WOMAN!!!!!" Tsuna screamed...

----

At the classroom

Tsuna continues to sobs at her table, first: her life was ruin after rejection, second: mysteriously ending up in an all boy's school, third: everyone couldn't help but laughed at her stupidity fourth: not only that she had just made an enemy and having a new nick-name 'Puking-Tsuna' and lastly, her family went to Italy... without telling her! She couldn't help but sighed at her problems.

Flashback~

"Tsu-chan, here you go, this is your admission card, and all your papers are already submitted so you don't have to worry, honey." Her mother said sweetly making the brunette believed in her mother's words.

End of Flashback~

"Kacchan…I hate you..."she stared blankly at the window staring outside the window forgetting the teacher's lecture.

Afternoon…

Tsuna's POV

'Phew'

"Finally class is over!" I stretched my arms and grabbed my backpack, and exited the classroom, there were fewer students than before,

"It seems that everyone went home now."

After exiting the school's gate, I went to Midori Dorms and check if my stuffs were already there and find a way to return home.

Arriving at the Dorms all I could do was…

"I-its j-just like in Ha*******" I shouted/freaked out and look at the gate and it was written, "Midori Dorms…" I said out loud, after a while… (5 seconds interval…)

"HIIIIIII!!!!!!"

Normal POV

After the 5 seconds interval, Tsuna then re-enters at the gate, upon entering she saw her belongings were beside the entrance's cabinet. The brunette checks her stuff making sure nothing was stolen, after checking she sighed, nothing was to the brunette there were a pair of shadows were at her back holding a...

"Welcome to Midori Dorms!" Tsuna startled as she heard the sound of poppers behind her ears…

"HIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!Thaa-at s-scared me!" she shouted and quickly moved away...

"Oh did I scare you? Shou-chan I told you the popping welcoming thingy sucks! How many times do I have to tell you that it's sooo old fashion!" the one who initiated the welcoming said sarcastically towards to the red hair guy beside him.

"B-Byakuran-san!" (HE'S BLAMING OTHERS!) "IT'S YOU WHO THOUGHT OF THIS POPPING WHATEVER IT IS!" the red haired guy called 'Shou-chan' said hysterically, this made Tsuna shivered in fear.

"W-What's g-going on in here!?!" the brunette thought as she was about to run away, then suddenly …

"VOI!!!!! I HEARD THAT WE HAVE A NEW DORMMATE COMIN' IN!" it was another guy came in the picture and was wearing all black and has a very long hair...(Tsuna: is that allowed?) "Yes, he just arrived 5 minutes ago, Squalo-san" the red head informed the white long haired guy.

"WELL ANYWAYS SINCE YOU'RE HERE, NEW GUY WHY DON'T YOU JOIN DORM 3! IT SEEMS YOU NEED SOME GOOD WORK OUT!"

"HIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm not interested!" Tsuna reacted.

The white spiky hair guy, Byakuran couldn't help but chuckled at the dorm 3 acting leader's loud (sTuPiD) voice (StUpId), "Squalo, Squalo, Squalo how naïve of you, forcing him to go to that hideous dorm of yours… " Byakuran chuckled…again this made the dorm acting leader 3 irritated.

"DON'T MIND THE DORM 2 LEADER… DORM 2 IS THE PLACE WHERE ALL THE HOMO-NESS RESIDES" the dorm 3 acting leader commented making the dorm 2 leader irritated.

"Homo-ness????" Tsuna gulped.

(Byakuran : Who you calling Homo! You guys are the Homos! AND BESIDES YOU'RE JUST A SUBORDINATE! ...points at the dorm 3 acing leader...) (Shouichi: Byakuran-san stop it!You're already OCC and you're acting even more...grabbing the white haired...)

"But still it's up to him t to decide where he should stay…" he said as he leaned closer to the brunette.(A/N:...He suddenly stopped...)

'Puking-puking alert! Get away ASAP!' was all in Tsuna's head as she quickly cover her mouth and move away.

"Sawada-san, I heard that you threw up at the opening ceremony do you a have a some kind of a rare disease? Or maybe because of culture shock…" the red haired asked at the same time cleaning his glasses.

"Don't remind me about that!" the brunette screamed.

After a while another character shows up…

"Oh you must be the new comer!" a blond haired man came in from the door. "Look it's the clumsy dorm 1 leader ~" Byakuran commented, "shh- Byakuran-san!" the red haired whispered toward the white haired guy.

"H-Hai…" Tsuna bowed down, "I-I'm Tsuna" the brunette said politely, this made the three fell in defeat. The blond smiled then ruffled the brunette's spiky hair 'He's messing my hair!' the brunette thought, "And I'm Dino the Dorm 1 leader, nice to meet you Tsuna." Dino grinned at the girl. "So have you decided where to stay?" Dino asked, "Um… ano… I-I still don't know…" she blushed making the Dorm 2 leader stare in fascination…

"Well then, how about Dorm 1?" Dino smiled making the brunette blinked, "Dorm 1?" she said innocently.

"We may not be the best there is but we somehow we really all get along just fine…"(Shouichi: In fact they're the best dorm in Midori Dorms.)

"I think … I'll… … … … I'll think about it!" she bowed down. This made the dorm 2 leader stared at brunette's politeness...

"I'm in love…" the dorm leader 2, continued to stare at the bowing brunette and quickly hold her shoulders.(what!)

"Tsu-chan! Please stay at dorm 2 no! Please stay with me forever!"( a sudden confession!!!! wah!!!_)

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" three guys including Tsuna screamed… and...

Tsuna's POV

Oh no... Yabe...

~ACK!~

End

P-chan: Ok the I think all the characters are OCC wahahahaha!!!! And it seems like I wrote some (comments/reactions) hahahaha

ACK means puke

Anyways hope that everyone have a good laughed after reading it! Anyways this is the revised version hehehehehehe :P

!MPORTANT NOTE!: Thank you very much NeoGene, SheDreamsFiction and Les Trois Moires for reviewing and for giving me tips. I really need that…bows down… and I was inspired by houou gakuen misora gumi hehehehe :P

Anyways I never gave a proper explanation sorry if I made people confuse. (Yes, many people misunderstood me for that matter) anyways here goes my short explanation:

I really wanted to write a FemTsuna for a long time and I was inspired to write one because of the FemTsuna fics I read hehe…

P-chan: BLEH!!!!! XP Ü Ü


	2. Crackers

P: Anyways once again I'm really grateful for NeoGene-san, SheDreamsFiction-san and Les Trois Moires- san!

Once again ... it is full of.... err...... weird?????ness?????.... ( can't find the right word to use hahahahaha)

~ hehehe~ XP

Disclaimer: KHR is owned by the great Amano Akira sensei!!!!!~desu Ü

Chapter two

Crackers

After throwing up on the Dorm 2 leader's shirt the brunette couldn't help but felt embarrassed at what had happen and dash out towards the entrance…

In 20 minutes, the brunette found herself at the front gate of Namimori All Boys… "I'm here… again..." she looked up at the school still panting.

After a while, she suddenly felt something was pulling on her pants… "Eh? A lion cub?" she thought as she bends down and touches the cub's head… "gaooo~" the cub roared sheepishly as if it was low in battery, "He looks real…"she said when suddenly…

"He may look real, but he's a robot…" a voice said as she turns around and saw a blond man with a lollipop on his mouth. "And it seems he had taken a liking on you…" the blond man said as he bends down and place his hand on the lion's head, but the lion growled weakly making the blond man's hand move away.

"What just happen?" the brunette asks noticing the cub was rubbing close to her… " Nuts is currently low in battery that's why he acts all weak/lazy... and it's strange… he usually dislike men… and likes girls more…" the blond man said, this made Tsuna stood up after hearing the man has said… "I—g-gotta go n-now… b-bye bye…" she said hurried to enter the school…

...again…

Inside the school~

After fifteen minutes of running and looking around the school, Tsuna finds herself at the front door of the chairman's office(door written -Chairman-)… curious the brunette couldn't help but decided to take a peek… when suddenly…

"Come in" the voice said, making brunette startle and almost tripped at the door, "G-good A-afternoon Sir…" the brunette stutter as she fully enters the room.

The room was covered with expensive antiques,a Victorian-era designed couch, a bricked- furnace, and a crystallized chandelier to the brunette this wasn't an office. Tsuna look around the magnificent room and couldn't help but stare at them idiotically. After 5 minutes of admiring the whole room, the sound of screeching made the brunette return to the world that her feet was stepping on, "Sawada-san" voice was heard making Tsuna straighten up.

'Wah… he looks cool...' Tsuna couldn't help but admired the person in front of her; the man was wearing a blue crisp shirt and black necktie it was slightly crumpled making it look like he was doing some strenuous work. The man dusts off some cracker flakes on his black pants there on the table was written 'Reborn -Chairman-', the brunette couldn't help but feel even more nervous.

"Sorry, for letting you see me like this, I was eating some soda crackers" the chairman smile as he gave the brunette a plate full of crackers"want some?", " T-thank y-you s-sir for t-the offer and …i-it's o-ok… s-sir I really don't mind about it hehe" Tsuna tried to laugh just to ease her nervousness but it didn't in seconds the brunette took a deep breath and open her mouth "youseesiriwaswalkingaround-theschooland…."Tsuna started to rant but was interrupted,

"I appreciate that you're trying to explain but before drift off to another topic let's go down to business shall we…" the chairman who was seated on his chair continued, "Sawada Tsunayoshi" "Hai!" "Hmm... a manly name for a girl..." 'WHAT! HOW DOES HE KNOW!' the brunette thought making her more afraid now...,the chairman continued,"I have already check your records and I noticed that you came from an all girls school during middle school and during elementary boys tends to bully you and that's the reason why you have a hatred for guys. And that might be a possible reason why your mother sent you here" this made the brunette's eyes widen,"I knew it that woman, really! She's up to no good!" Tsuna thought, as she imagines her mother on top of the leaning tower of Pisa and laughing out loud…

The chairman smirked at the brunette's funny gestures… The chairman, Reborn begins to chuckle as he stood up from his chair and look at the window… he continue…

"Sawada-san,it seems I should expelled you now, but I decided to let you stay here for the next 4 years." Chairman said in an intimidating voice, "Eh??L-let me stay here?" Tsuna wondered. "Yes, I will let you stay here as long as no one discovered that you're a girl..."

"W-what happens if they find out?" Tsuna asked as she starts to rub her cheek. The chairman chuckled again, as he opens his drawer, "If anyone finds out..." he walks towards the girl "...that you're a girl…" the brunette gulped as she saw a gun, now pointing at her, "I guess I have to silence you using this…"

(Tsuna: Is this guy for real!!! he's gonna kill me!!!!!!!!...imagining that she will be on the front page of the newspaper head detached on her head or tied in with sharks and piranhas trying to eat her or threw her on the bay... or something else...)

"H-hi----Hai!" Tsuna said nervously as she saw the gun pointing at her. The chairman smirked and patted the girl's head using his gun, "Well then be a good girl, ok" he continued to smile and the girl could do was nod nervously.(Tsuna: This is dangerous... O.O)

A few minutes more...

As the brunette was about to leave the room, "Tsuna, take a bath first" " Wha--?"" I won't let you stay in one of those dorms" the chairman said as he throws a box towards the brunette but due to the girl's poor reflexes the box is then hit on the girl's face. "i-itai!! What do you think of me! A some kind of a wall!" the girl screamed.

"You'll be staying somewhere else..."

"Eh-?" the girl flabbergasted , as chairman Reborn smirked and snaps his fingers, a group of maids suddenly appeared from the door and took the girl… "W-H-WHAT'S G-GO-OI-NG ON!!!!!!!!" she screamed.

After 30 minutes of splashing, scrubbing, rinsing and drying the brunette who was now squeaky clean,(Tsuna: I felt like being laudry washed!) the chairman smile at the pouting brunette who was seating on a wooden chair. "Reborn-san!!!!!! I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT I SHOULDN'T LET ANYONE FIND OUT THAT I'M A GIRL!!!!!" the girl screamed as she slams both of her hands on the table.

Tsuna's appearance was still the same the only difference was that instead of pants she was now wearing shorts, a pair of black boots and a golden pin with a symbol on it on her left chest. She blushed as she twirls to see her appearance, "It seems that you like your new look" Reborn said, making the girl blushed.

"I-it's n-not w-what y-you think…" the girl said embarrassed but continued, "i-it's just t-that I-I'm wearing...shorts" the girl said as she scratched her head trying to laugh but in her face, one word can be describe and that is "Fright".

"Hmm… well,Tsuna it's already 7pm you should go to your dorm now." The chairman said making the girl look at him, confused. " W-wait you haven't told why my uniform is different and why sending me somewhere else? YOU'RE CONFUSING ME!!!!!! And also isn't it that you said that I am not allowed to go to Midori dorms!?Where am I going to stay?! I DON"T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING AT ALL!!" she said, getting all jumpy and confuse. Reborn smirked and suddenly a pinkish haired woman appeared and grabbed her collar, "hey...w-wait who are you and where are you taking me?!?" she said as she started to flail her arms. "I'll speak with you tomorrow morning bye now... 'Dame' Tsuna..." Reborn smirked and wave goodbye to poor girl.

"W-wait!!!!!" she screamed as she was dragged out of the room...

"Just shut up, I'm taking you to your dorm…" the woman said as she continues to drag the girl out of the room. "Dorm? Where's the place that I'll be s-staying? Where the heck are you taking me?" Tsuna complained.

Then the woman said,"We're going to Dorm 4..."

"Eh?... DORM 4?"

~ bleh

P-chan : Wahahahaha anyways I tried fixing my script and plot but, I still don't know if this one is good though its full of confusing parts that even I were confuse hahahaha… by the way there is a reason why Tsuna's uniform was modified and about Dorm 4. I decided to make highschool 4 years :P

Note: Nuts is a robotic lion cub here that has its mind of its own.... ;P

Anyways hope everyone enjoy this hehehehe

Ü ~ Kansha desu! ~ P-chan


	3. Choco Pana Cotta

P: Here's Chap 3 desu!!!! :3

~ hehehe~ XP

Disclaimer: KHR is owned by the great Amano Akira sensei!!!!!~desu Ü

Chapter 3

~Choco Pana Cotta

"W-wait!! Dorm 4!"

"Hey, where are exactly taking me! Bianchi-san!!" Tsuna whined as she was still being dragged around the neighbourhood. The pink haired woman who is dragging her said, "I said I'll take you to Dorm 4 and stop whining already… and be grateful Reborn has given you a chance to stay in the school."

"Grateful?" the brunette blinked…

"This was not the first time that the school has a girl who disguised as a boy to enter … there were those who went in and as usual Reborn expelled them away. The usual reasons are to see their crushes, fulfil whatever they need to do something, was forced to enter there and other reasons. The last one was so obsessed with a guy and that Reborn had no choice but to send the girl to a remote Island full of head hunters and her body was never found ever since…"

"Hiii!" the brunette squealed, if Reborn-san was mean to her… who knows what sort of island she'll be sent off to…

"And also there was one who was fed to the piranhas, though she survived… with one right arm left… both of her limbs and left arm were chopped off, piranhas ate it…"

"HIIIII!!!!!!! BIANCHI SAN PLEASE STOP SCARING ME!!!!!!"

(Bianchi: But it is really true…)

----

After 20 minutes the two finally arrived in Dorm 4, "Here we are dorm 4" Bianchi said, Tsuna gulped as she saw the Dorm…

The interior of the dorm was different from what the brunette has expected it to be…

No it was far from what she has expected it to be…

"I thought I was staying at a dorm! Not in a Traditional Japanese House!" the brunette screamed, when suddenly a sound from the bushes was heard… the brunette turned around and saw a dog jumping towards her… "HHHHHHHiiiiiiii!!!! IS THIS A PUNISHMENT FROM GOD!!!!!" the girl screamed (A/N: Not!!!!! You're just overreacting!!!!) as she quickly hugged her legs and started to screamed again. "Jiro stop!" a voice had said making the dog behave and went towards its owner.

"Sorry if Jiro scared you, it just that he likes to welcome people with a hug hahahahha" (Tsuna: is that a hug?!!! That what people call ambushing!!! If that was a human I would have been defiled!!!! A?N: you're over reacting again!)

"Oh it's you Sawada, so you're also staying at Dorm 4…"

" Eh…Y-yamamoto – san…" Tsuna said as she stood up.

"Oh so you guys knew each other." Bianchi said as she saw the two was making eye to eye contact.

"Well, we're in both in Class A and he became famous as 'Puking Sawada' hahaha" the black haired guy laughed light heartedly making the girl turned around trying to feign on what she was hearing but... 'Please don't remind me about that…' Tsuna thought as she covered her ears.

The black haired guy stared at the brunette's attire and blinked. Tsuna stood up and turned to face the guy and also blinked. Yamamoto blushed as he saw the brunette's big brown eyes; if he only knew that his classmate of his is a girl, he probably asked her out now.

Bianchi, who was standing at the entrance, interrupted the two with an 'a-hum…' the two broke the staring contest and looked at the pink-haired woman in front of them. Bianchi smirked, "way to go little missy…" she thought.

"Well, you see Takeshi-kun, Tsuna-_kun_ here will be staying at Dorm 4 together with you guys and 'he' will be your dorm leader."

"WHAT!!! ARE YOU KIDDING BIANCHI-SAN!!!!!!!!" Tsuna screamed, then Yamamoto touch the girl's shoulder making the girl jumped and cover her mouth.

Bianchi continued, "Tsuna, please take care of Dorm 4 though the place is old the facilities here are in good condition so you don't have to worry. "she smiled making the brunette nervous.

----

After Bianchi waved goodbye to the two, Tsuna sighed as she entered the house she saw her some of her stuff, taking off her shoes which she find it hard to take off, then placing it nicely on the side. Noticing that some shoes were not properly place she then decided to arrange it.

After arranging she notice a note on the suitcase, opening the note Bianchi gave her and was written:

Your room is no. 27 it is in the north side of the house and it is facing the pond. Some of your stuff is already in there except your suitcase. Take care and try not to be caught. And also please be friends with Hayato Ü – Love Bianchi 'muah!'

Tsuna blushed after reading the note, "Could be it that I'm really a Les-….." as she was about to finish saying, "gao~" was heard she turned around and saw, "Nuts!" she smiled as she bend down , the robot lion cub jump towards the brunette and lick her cheeks . "T-That t-tickles hahaha" she giggled.

"I see… he really likes you" a familiar voice had said making the girl stood up. "Ah it's you!" she pointed, "Yes little missy… and stop pointing people…" "Hi!!!!!! H-how did you know!!" she said trying to lower her voice. "Well even without Reborn-san telling me, Nuts' action had showed that you're a girl." This alarmed the girl.

"Please don't tell anybody! I want to live! I don't want to get ship off to whatever island full of head hunters, aliens or even DOMS!!!! Heck I don't like guys!!! DOMS are WORST! Or even be eaten by piranhas or bears or even Man eating people!!" she said desperately bowing her head on the floor.

The blond man stared and started to laugh at the girl's antics and said, "I won't tell anyone because I'm one of the few people who knew your true identity…" "Eh?" the girl blinked.

"And besides I'm only here because I'm fixing the fluorescent light in your room. By the way I'm Spanner from the Maintenance. My work not only covers the school but also in Midori Dorms and Aoi Dorm." he said as he took off the lollipop on his mouth.

"Aoi dorm?" the girl asked, "Yeah this is Aoi Dorm, and this dorm happens to be the first Dorm of the School, and it was closed 4 years ago and it seems Reborn had it reopen. Got to go Reborn asked me to fix something Gianini went back to Italy so I'm the only one left in maintaining moscas and other things and also please take care of Nuts since he likes you and here is his charger, and his cleaning tools … bye." And with that blond man went out.

"Gao~"

-----

Arriving in the door, Tsuna open the door and enter, "Wah!" the room was simple there is a study table, beside the study table a computer table and a computer chair, the lights were fluorescent instead of bulb and instead of bed there was futon nicely folded on the side and a cabinet to place her things. The room was simple, clean and big enough to place other things. And instead of paper is used to cover the door, it was made of wood and has a lock on it making sure that the door is secured for the brunette.

Tsuna decided to change her clothes locking the door she takes off her clothes, after changing she went out of the room wearing a very loose orange t-shirt with a words printed 'Private Property' inside her shirt a bandage wrapped on her breast cover with a white sleeveless and a black and yellow loose jogging pants and a pair of slippers and the cub on one of her shoulders.

Entering the dining room she saw all her dorm mates, she gulped and decided to sit on one of the tables. Yamamoto went inside the dining room carrying steamed fish and chicken curry, Tsuna stood up an offer help in getting the fish and chicken and place it in the table.

After placing all the food on the table, the bruntte couldn't help but drool on the foods, "Steamed fish with black bean sauce, Chicken curry, hamburger steak (my favourite), Mixed vegetables, and pumpkin soup." Tsuna said as she continued to stare at the foods.

Her dorm mates looked at the brunette with an odd look, she turned around saw the guys were staring her. "Hi!! I'm sorry…" she bowed her head making Yamamoto laughed but the silver hair guy wasn't. The said guy kept glaring at the 'guy' who is making some girly expression, though he is not against it but the idea of 'him' as the dorm leader was not.

In the dining room three people were only present which happens to be: Tsuna, Yamamoto and the guy, in few minutes another guy entered the dining room, "WOW!!! THE FOOD LOOKS EXTREMELY GOOD!!!!!" Tsuna blinked and wanted to scream… she knew the voice… _" Tsuna-chan I'd like you to meet my brother…"_ she remembered... As she turn and look "Kyoko no oni-san!!!" she stood up of her chair remembering Kyoko once introduced her brother to her, and anyone who met oni-san never forgets him… because of his Extreme voice and his signature 'EXTREME!' "Kyoko didn't tell me that he's studying here!!!!!!!" Tsuna screamed mentally.

Kyoko's brother turn and look at the brunette and blinked, "I'm doom!!!" though she met Kyoko's brother once, that time she was wearing a white bonnet and her hair was long and straight different from the hairstyle she is currently have. Kyoko's brother then asked, "You must be the Dorm leader! I'm Sasagawa Ryohei! 2nd year! Extremely nice to meet you! I have a sister who is currently staying in another city with my parents and that is why I am here staying at Dorm 4!"

"Shut up turf head you're annoying! Some people are trying eat in peace here!" the silver haired guy shouted making the white haired guy answered back, "YEAH WHATEVER OCTO-HEAD!"

"Maa, maa… Gokudera and Senpai please stop fighting in front of the food…" Yamamoto tried to stop the two but it ended even worst.

"Shut up!!! You Idiot!" Gokudera screamed.

"HIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!! Stop please!!" Tsuna said also trying to stop them… 'Phew I guess he forgotten me...' somehow this made Tsuna felt relieved.

----

After eating everyone went back to their rooms, but before going back she presented herself to wash the dishes, after washing she decided to first use the bathroom before returning to her room…

Upon arriving at the bathroom and opening it… her eyes dilated at what she saw… instead of gastric juice coming out … it was blood that came out… in her nose…

"Oh Tsuna! Are you gonna take a bath? Why don't you join us hahaha" the black hair said smiling as he was on back of the silver haired guy who was blowing bubbles in the water and … blushing… (Tsuna: Bloody hell!!!!! [blood continued coming out] C-can't t-take it anymore!!!) Anyways Tsuna quickly cover her nose as blood was gushing out like a fountain (A/n: Girl! you need to resupply your Iron!!!) and shut the door and hurried out which she ended up bumping to oni-san who was only wearing a towel below. She wanted to scream as well, but instead she decided to dash outside the bathroom making the white haired guy wonder why.

-------

Back in the room, Tsuna huffed, puffed, blushed and wiped her bloody nose after what happen in the bathroom… when suddenly Nuts jumped on her shoulder making the brunette screamed like hell. Nuts looked puzzled at the girl's reaction, and if he could talk, he would already said to the girl that she's a pathetic excuse for a girl and that all the girls that he met in the school, it is the first time he encountered a girl who would freaked out whenever there is a guy.

"Humans are really unique beings…" the robot cub out of nowhere showed a banner with those words written on it.

"I think Reborn should have kicked me out now!!!!!"

~ end chap 3 desu

P: Finally!!! finished chapter 3 desu!( it almost took me approximately 1 and a half week or longer...short term memory...) Weee! Because yesterday class is suspended that is why I managed to finished chap 3 :P Anyways my mom made Choco Pana Cotta, 3 days ago and she'll be making it again today!!!!! Weee!! And aside from chocolate she'll also be making mixed berries flavoured and that is why the chapter's title is Choco Pana Cotta heehehehe.

Jiro has made an appearance here! Wee!!! Who's next to appear? Hehehehehe I really like Nuts that is why he would appear most of the time.

Midori: means green

Aoi: means Blue

Thank you to everyone who reviewed both Why me! (this fic) and Please be nice to me!!!!(new fic Ü)

P-chan is grateful! :D

Hope everyone enjoyed reading this desu! :D


	4. Milk

P: Chapter 4 desu! Sadly this one is no funny… and also as the story continues less parody is being put up… hyyyuuu~ anyways medical mission was fun but the the feeling in the boat trip is still~~~~~~ O_o....

Peter the ignorant rabbit: -continues to move his nose-… and eats rabbit pellets

P-chan: so much for having someone who feels my pain….

Cloud the annoying dog: ME!!ME!!ME!!! (barks -barks)

P-chan: waa… (takes out a tissue)

Chapter 4

Milk

It was exactly 3:55am the pick star shaped alarm continued to tick… a pair of caramel colored eyes continue to stare at the clock, then deciding to check her phone. Flipping her phone she looked at the time. It was now 3:58…

Tsuna sighed as she twist and turn on her futon when suddenly both her phone and alarm clock ring… it was now 4 am… her phone rang with the song 'hoshi ni negai wo' as her ringtone. Turning off her alarm/ phone she then stared at the ceiling… and in a few seconds the brunette once again cover herself with the comforter.

Finally the girl managed to convince herself to get up and take a bath.

In the bath, Tsuna made sure no one will enter the bathroom Tsuna sighed, she then soaked herself in the tub and while Nuts growled sheepishly as he swims around the hot water.

After 15 minutes the brunette was about to get out of the tub when suddenly… the sound of the door opens…

"NEED TO PEE!!!!!" Ryohei screamed making the girl quickly splashed back on the tub again making the hair of the lion whose hair was already fix but was dishevelled again and making it frown and look at the girl who was now panicking and blushing.

The white hair noticed the brunette on the tub and said, "O SAWADA! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU LIKE TO TAKE A BATH IN THE MORNING!" "H-hai… "Tsuna said in fear crossing her arms around her chest. "Oh no if onii-san finds out that I'm a girl, Reborn will surely kill me!!" she thought as she imagined herself being thrown in some island full of hunters or in the sea full of piranhas.

"Please go away…" Tsuna prayed and also kept her eyes close, "I'M DONE!!! RESUME TO TRAINING!!! BYE SAWADA!" and with that the white haired dash out of the bathroom making Tsuna hurried to get out of the tub before anyone comes in the bathroom again.

After the incident, Tsuna sighed as she sits down on the dining room. "Itadakimasu…" she said as she started to eat her breakfast. While munching with her toast, Yamamoto couldn't help but stared at the brunette who was enjoying her toast when suddenly … "Stupid Baseball freak! Your milk is spilling on your pants!" screamed Gokudera who was getting irritated with black haired boy. Tsuna look at the silver hair boy and suddenly remembering what happen last night making her face red and smokes coming out of her ear because of embarrassment.

Gokudera couldn't help but feel irritated… irritated of what? He cursed under his breath making Yamamoto notice the weird actions his seatmate was doing. Smiling the baseball loving boy ruffled Gokudera's hair, like a puppy. Tsuna who was drinking her orange juice suddenly spilled some on her toast which making her jump from her seat. The two look at the brunette and she started to laugh… actually trying to laugh…really hard…

In the kitchen Tsuna placed her plate on sink then opens the fridge, trying to look for a carton of milk, "here I think this is what you're looking for?" "Oh the milk! Thank you!" she said as she drank on the carton. After drinking she smiled at Yamamoto, "good thing you like milk Tsuna, you see Gokudera told me not to put the milk on the fridge because I drank it according to him… in my mouth. And since it is still plenty and you were looking for the milk I decided to give it to you hehehehehe lucky that you drank it hahahaha"

"W-wait d-did he just said d-drank???…" Tsuna thought when suddenly she remembered that he was drinking from the carton a while ago. Surprise, Tsuna felt her stomach turning upside down again…. (A/N:Reverse peristalsis!) "No Tsuna! You can't throw up infront of Yamamoto-kun! He's been nice to you ever since you came here!" her thought said making her agreed with voice inside her. "Hey are you ok?" the other asked making the brunette gulped the supposed gastric juice, (A/N: ewww!!!) and nodded her head.

On the way to school, Tsuna walked at least 50 meters away with the three guys, walking slowly and noticing the cherry blossoms. "Wow Nuts! The cherry blossoms in this area blooms really beautiful!" she said smiling as she looked at the lion who was also smiling. Nuts knew that in the whole town this area has more cherry blossom trees and that this place was famous for Hanami.

As Tsuna continued to look at the cherry blossoms a laugh was heard, Tsuna turns around and saw… "Pineapple????" she thought and felt hungry for some reasons as she stared at guy's hair. The guy in front of her smirked making the girl blinked. When suddenly, Tsuna blushed as the guy kissed her hand, flushed, the girl hurried towards the school leaving the guy smirking.

Tsuna huff and puff as she finally arrived at school all sweaty and somewhat smelly, when suddenly someone groped her at the back… "Tsuna calm down! Don't scream…" her inner voice said also shaking… "Tsu-chan! I missed you so much! Why did you leave me!!!" the guy at her back whined like a 5 year old (A/N: excuse me but he is the MOST OOC of them all) when suddenly… a punched came flying towards the white spiky hair guy's handsome face and making him… well flew away at least 70 meters away from the school till he got hit by a nearby cherry blossom tree and his head was bleeding.

"THAT WAS EXTREME SAWADA! JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!!! WITH THAT STRENGTH WILL BE THE BEST!!! "

"HIIII!!! I don't want to!" she screamed as Ryohei was holding her shoulders making her kick him out. (A/N: Version kick!!!) And everyone stared at the brunette, Tsuna's face started to blush really hard at what she did, embarrassed she then decided to runaway but sadly she bumps to someone… a very familiar person… Tsuna look up and quickly cover her mouth as pair of bluish grey eyes glared at her… "Disturbing the peace in the school is a very big offense…" "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ---HIBARI-SAN!!!!! Oh no… I can't s-stop it…. I…"the brunette thought "I have to bite you to de--" "ACK!!!"

The juice was disgusting… and the smell was worst… it was mixed of toasted bread, strawberry jam and peanut butter, orange juice and worse…. Milk. Tsuna wanted to die… literally but not in the hands of the scariest person… worst than Ja*** (according to her) in the world.

Tsuna started to cry and hug her legs when suddenly she remembered something…

"_Hey! Look it's stupid Tsuna! Yeah No-good Tsuna! Cry-baby Tsuna! Lying Tsuna! Puking Tsuna! That's what you get for being too stupid!!!" _

As the black haired in front of her was about to hit the brunette, the brunette screamed, "STOP IT! I DIDN"T DO ANYTHING WRONG! ONEE-SAMA PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!" she cried for help…

"Oya-oya… you shouldn't hit the weak…"

End of Chapter 4 :P

P: waaaa…. This chapter is somewhat ~~~~err I don't know…. (feels like in the boat… floaty… for some reasons…. ) hehehehehe

Hope everyone enjoyed reading this chapter!!! Thank you!!!! desu~~

preview:

"... your lips tastes like rotten milk…"

"HI!! A.......!!"


	5. Cherry

P-chan: chapter 5 desu!! …. Hehehehehehehe ;P October 14 was Tsuna's birthday and since it's been days now belated happy birthday TSUNA-CHAN!!!!!!! ;P P-chan wasn't able to greet you desu!!!

(real) Tsuna: On second thought… it's good that you didn't greet me on that day…… (still remembers the horror of turning him into a girl and other things)

P: Anyways!!!!!!...

Peter: shows a placard- P-chan doesn't own KHR!!

---

Chapter 5

Cherry

---

"Oya-oya… you shouldn't hit the weak…"

---

The brunette opened her eyes and saw the blue haired guy again now holding Hibari's hand, the girl blinked as she looked at them. She gulped as she noticed a weird aura that surrounds them till the school bell had rung.

"…kufufufu… I guess we'll have to postpone this … "the blue haired said to black haired who walks away towards to the brunette.

Tsuna gulped as she glanced at the black haired guy before switching her look to her so called 'savior'. The blue haired guy looked at the girl and gave a small smile at her making the brunette blushed and making Nuts growled at the said guy.

-

After class Tsuna stretched her arms and quickly grabbed her stuff into her bag and was about to go back to the dorm when suddenly, "Attention Sawada Tsunayoshi, please proceed to the Board chairman's office. I repeat Sawada Tsunayoshi, please proceed to the Board chairman's office…"

'HIII!!! What does Reborn-san want me now?' she thought as she sighed and quickly seated on her chair when suddenly, "If you don't come here… the chair that you are currently seated will blow up in about 30 seconds…" the PA said making the girl reacted, "How will my chair explode!" in 10 seconds the table and chair at her back suddenly exploded making some of the students screamed.

"On second thought… I change my mind!" she quickly stood up from her chair with Nuts jumping on her shoulder and hurried towards the office.

-

Upon arriving at the office she opens the room and startled… "HIIII!!!! R-Reborn-s-san!!! W-what are you doing!!!!" she screamed and Nuts landed on the floor, as she saw Reborn on top of the blond hair guy who was only wearing military pants and a green headband and Reborn's right hand was… "… R-Reborn-san's… h-hand…on the guy's... pants…" The brunette startled and wanted to run while covering her mouth… because she was about to puke … again… "I was getting bored when you weren't here… yet… that's why I decided to play with Colonello…"the suit-wearing man smirked making the girl blushed.

"Are you jealous?" Reborn said in an intimidating voice, "Y-You're cheating with Bianchi-san!" the girl screamed, "Oh Bianchi? She's totally fine with it … And it's fine with him also…" points Colonello who was zipping his pants and quickly put his shirt on. "I better go now…" the blond man said before leaving the room he ruffled the girl's hair.

"You want to know something right?" Reborn said as he seated down on his chair.(Tsuna: You're the one who called me!!!) "Reborn-san… about me staying here… is it true that you are torturing all those who tried to get in this school! If girls like to get in why don't you just make the school a co-ed school!!!"

'BANG!'

A sound of gunshot was heard towards the girl's side. Tsuna's eyes widened as she saw the crack on the wall and gulped. "What were you saying…" the man said in a now-creepy-but-serious tone, "I-I um… about the reason I'm here! Isn't it the school prohibits girls! You should deport me quickly! Sending me to another country I'm totally fine with especially if it's Italy…" the girl said in a panic voice and in few more seconds the girl dash off towards the door making the man smirked in amusement.

-

After 2 hours…

Walking around the cherry blossoms, she later realized that she has forgotten her bag. The brunette sighed as she returns to the school hoping that there isn't any ghost around the school.

Returning to school she saw felt a strange aura around the school, the neutral aura was changed in to a creepy aura that usually shown in horror movies. The girl gulped as she continued to walk towards the classroom and grabbed her bag.

After 5 minutes the girl sighed as she finally wear her school clothes and hurried to leave the room when suddenly a sound of an "g~a`~o" was heard making the girl stop at her tracks and turns around. She startle as Nuts jumped on the brunette's face, "N-Nuts!" the girl said in relieved, turning around again she saw a girl with a flower marked on her face and was wearing a white dress and… what's weird was that she's floating…

At first Tsuna didn't mind it and looked at the lion but in few more seconds, she quickly ran towards the stairs… screaming… continuing to run the brunette accidentally tripped on the stairs making her fall on the ground.

"HIIIII!!!!!!" dropping Nuts on the stairs and the the lion roared…

"GAOOOOOO"

---

"_Nee-chan p-promise me we'll see each other again!" Tsuna said as she continues to sob, the older girl in front of her smiled as she ruffled the girl's messy brown hair…before the older girl left, she leaned on the sobbing girl and kiss her. _

_Little Tsuna's eyes widened as their lips were glued with each other… "nee-chan… please… don't leave me…"_

---

"Nee-chan…" the girl mumbled unconsciously making the flower marked girl blinked as she saw the girl's lips were forming in a 'o' shaped. Curious the ghostly girl then pressed hers on the girl's pale lips… thus making the brunette to wake up.

Tsuna opened her eyes as she saw the girl in front of her, "Finally you're awake she said smiling" "HI!! A GHOST!' she screamed as the black haired girl tried to calm the girl. "Please don't be scared… I won't harm you… I'm like CA**** the friendly ghost" she said making the brunette stared at her. "And also your lips taste like rotten milk… by the way I'm Uni nice to meet you Tsu-chan" she said smiling.

Tsuna's eyes widened and in few more seconds she fainted… again…

--

Nut's couldn't help but licked the girl's cheeks and at the same time Uni couldn't help but sighed at the unconscious girl, "So… uncle… is she the one?" the ghost girl touched the brunette's forehead and leaned on Tsuna's face. Uni examined her, "hmm… face… check, wow long eye lashes!, smells rose mix with the smell of rotten milk and her skin… white and smooth… and she's flat chested…" the girl unbuttoned the brunette's polo shirt which made the brunette woke up.

"Hiiiiii!!!What are you doing!! AND H-how did you know my name!" the brunette screamed and blushed as she covered her chest… Uni giggled as she saw the girl's reaction, "You know what…you're weird…""Huh?" "And I like you!"

Tsuna blushed at what she heard from the ghost girl, "w-why d-did you just said that? I only knew you like less than an hour or more!?" she said blushing, Uni chuckled and touched the girl's head and smiled…

"Because I know you're the one…."

And once again the ghost girl floated and leaned on the brunette's head and kissed the brunette forehead…

The brunette blushed...

"HIIIIIIIIII AAAAA!!!!!! WHAT'S GOING ON!!!!!!!"

"GAOOOO~"

--

End of chapter 5

P: Presenting Uni!!! Yes! (' w ') I really like her that's why she has a special spot in the story!!! hehehe anyways some girlxgirl action and boyxboy is present in this chapter and also who is 'nee-chan??' anyways hehehehehe and also chappy 6 is up desu!!!! I managed to make the next chappy hehehe


	6. Strawberries and cream

P-chan: Chapter 6 desu!!

Disclaimer: P-chan doesn't own KHR…………..desu

Warning: EXTREME OCC!!!! hahahahha :P

Chapter 6

Strawberries and cream

----

"_Because I know you're the one…."_

----

The brunette blushed as she remembered the ghost girl, Uni, Tsuna touch her forehead as she remembered the ghost girl's cold lips. "Her lips were cold yet, there's warm into it… and what is she talking about being 'the one'…" the girl thought as she continues to walk towards the teacher's office.

"Umm… excuse me…" the girl said as she enters the teacher's office when suddenly… "R-R-Reborn-san!!! What the hell are you doing!!!!!" the girl screamed at the same time points at the board chairman. First the brunette saw the chairman with a blond guy and this time it was black hair boy on the floor… in between the tables and this time the boy was facing the floor with his pants slightly down seeing half of the boy's butt.

"S-Sttttoooopppppp!!!!!" the girl shrieked trying to get to the door but was stop by the blond hair man, "Y-you're that C-Colonello guy!!!" she pointed out. The blond man was standing on the door blocking the girl's way out. Grinning as he ruffled again the girl's hair.

---

Tsuna sighed as she was now seated at one of the chairs in the office, she sighed, "Mataku! Reborn-san! Harassing the new student! What's next??? Shotas!!!!" she screamed almost in a scolding tone.

"You're not my mother…" the older man talked back

"I don't care!!! What if someone saw you doing this! You want to get kick out!"

"Well… I always wanted to be kicked out… "

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!!"

The two sighed as they saw the chairman and the brunette started to scream at each other. As the two finished in their argument, Reborn started to laugh making the girl blushed, "S-shut up…." The girl said blushing, Reborn couldn't help but leaned on the girl and lift her chin… "W-what was that!!!!Not only are you gay but also a PEDO!!!!" quickly pushed the older man away, now her tone was now raspy and somewhat out of tone because of her constant screaming earlier and now covering her mouth.

"Your mouth smell like strawberry did you ate strawberry?" Reborn ask, "I ate strawberries earlier…" the girl said blushing .

---

The two was still left out until the girl turned around…"This is Lambo, he's from Italy and will be staying at dorm 4 today." Colonello said, the boy bow down, "Nice to meet you Sawada-san…" the boy said. "N-Nice to meet you to Lambo-chan…" the girl said cutely smiled. This made the boy curious, "Lambo-_chan_…??" This made the older men looked at the girl.

Making the boy nodded, "Anyways since it's already afternoon and its dismissal, shall we go to dorm 4, I think everybody would be happy to see you… well I think…" the girl said cheerfully making sure the boy felt comfortable. "You think?" the boy asked, "well… maybe the other two…"the girl laughed.

As the two were at the door, the brunette turn and wanted to ask to the chairman, "A… Reborn-san… I wanted to tell you something…" "About what Tsuna?" the chairman looked at the girl. "About U-…" about continue her sentence she saw Uni seating on the tree outside and was making a 'hush' gesture. "So she doesn't want to talk about it…" she thought and said, 'Reborn-san! Please don't use the teacher's office to do your weird… I mean your 'business' here!" she blushed as she quickly closed the door.

The two was dumbfounded and thought at the same time, "WEIRD…"

---

At the Dorm

The brunette laid on her futon with her shirt up on her navel, dinner had just finished a while ago and somewhat the girl suddenly thought of eating dessert, when suddenly, "Yo, Tsuna wanna eat dessert?" Yamamoto ask making the girl quickly stood up and let down her shirt and blushed, "Y-Yamamoto-k-kun…." The girl said making the boy blushed, "What are you doing… Tsuna's a boy!" he thought as he quickly smiled. "So wanna eat? I asked the other and it seems they don't want to eat dessert, so are you in? I know this shop that sells the best crepe in town."

"Crepe" the girl thought as she remembered, "Fuuta always told me about the shop that sells the best crepe in the whole town." The girl quickly agreed and the two went to Namimori Shopping Center.

--

At the shopping center the two entered the shop, Yamamoto ordered choco-banana crepe with additional ice cream, while the brunette order two strawberries and cream with additional of minced cherries on top and other vanilla ice cream. "That would be 1500 yen please" the cashier said to the girl, Tsuna check her pocket when suddenly, "HIIII!!! I forgot my wallet!" she screamed making all the customers look at her, "Hahaha you're really funny Tsuna." The black haired boy ruffled the brunette's hair as he paid the two crepes.

---

On the way back to the dorm, the two walk to where the cherry blossoms were blooming, Tsuna laughed at the boy's stories, "And then the next guy that was about to pitched suddenly screamed 'I NEED TO FART!! PLEASE WAIT UNTIL I RELEASE MY GAS!' and everyone were like ' YOU STINK LIKE A PIG!' hahahaha and everyone laughed like there's no tomorrow because not only did he fart but after he pitch he created this loud sound hahahaha" Yamamoto laughed as he look at the brunette who was wiping tears on her eyes. "Yamamoto-kun is really funny!" she smiled, making the boy smiled warmly at the brunette.

"If only he wasn't a boy… then I would have…"

"Wow! This cherry blossom tree is huge!" the girl said as he turn around to the boy when suddenly, Tsuna's eyes widen as she saw Yamamoto was closer to her. "Y-Yamamoto-k-kun i-i-is g-going to k-kiss m-me…" the girl's brain quickly transcript the code and out of mechanism Tsuna gave her now famous 'punch' which somehow send the black haired boy flying on the ground.

"I-I'm s-sorry Tsuna I d-didn't know what I was doing …" and with that the boy wiped off some blood in his cheek and dashed off leaving the girl who was still clenching her fist and stared blankly.

When suddenly, Tsuna… "I was almost… was about to… be… kiss… again…. HIII!!!!! WHY IS IT EVERYONE WANTS TO KISS ME!!!"

---

The next few days the two wasn't talking to each other, and every time the two met they quickly turn away, Yamamoto blushed as he look away and Tsuna on the hand only look away because she didn't know what to say to him after she punched him.

Until that fateful day…Out of frustration the black haired baseball loving boy got injured because of constant training and making his arm over worked until it finally gave in.

Yamamoto was ordered by the doctor that it would take at least a month for his arm to be healed making the boy feel hopeless. The once cheerful Yamamoto was now an emo Yamamoto who would stand at the wired fence looking at his friends training.

---

Almost a month has passed…

He sighed as seated on the tub, rubber duckies floating around, when suddenly Tsuna open the bathroom and, "I-I'm s-sorry I thought nobody's in the b-bathroom I-I was about to clean the bathroom and it seems I'll just have to do it tomorrow… umm… excuse me…" as the girl ranted and was about to go out the boy called her, "Tsuna…" the girl turned, "H-hai…"she said.

"C-can you wash my back?"

"Sure..." "Wait…Eh… HIIII!!!"

Tsuna blushed as she grabbed the towel, "w-why did I agree on this!!!" the brunette wanted to bang her head on the wall, "I…I feel… useless…" the boy said, making the girl wondered, "useless?" Tsuna blinked as she placed the towel on the boy's back.

"I thought that if I train harder…" the boy said… "if I was more confident… I… then I could have…" he whispered... "But Yamamoto-kun is already awesome, why does he need to train more… sure you have to work hard but you have to rest. And if you find something too hard expressed just vent it out... err something like that hehehe… Ka-chan told me once that if you have something you want vent out just let it out…" The girl smiled Yamamoto blushed and quickly hugged the girl. "Y-Yamamoto -kun!!!W-what…."

" Tsuna… I… Suki desu…" This made the girl blushed, it was her first time to hear a boy confessed to her… "I-I-… umm… I don't care if you're a boy, alien, time travellers or esper..."

"W-wait you're saying a line from Ha****!!!!!" the girl blushed and was flailing her arms in the air.

The two continued to hug each other despite Tsuna was now complaining… internally… when suddenly, "A love affair between the dorm leader and a dorm mate… tsk…tsk… you have no shame… leaving the door unlock…" it was Lambo who entered the bathroom. Tsuna stood up and quickly dumped the baseball loving boy's head on the tub, "T-that's not w-what you think about… L-L-Lambo…. Umm… I n-need to go to my room now!!!" the girl said as she quickly dash towards her room.

Yamamoto couldn't help but smiled and remembered the girl's flushed face. It was official the boy was in love with the brunette.

In Tsuna's room

"Hiiii!!!! Doushiyou!!!!!!!! Y-Yamamoto-kun… c-confessed…. To m-me… I-I-I… HIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"And I even forgot I'm allergic to guys!!!" the brunette started to bang her head on the tatami.

Nuts growled as it saw the girl tossed and turned around the floor and was blushing really hard, "girls… gao~" the lion growled…

The girl continued to tossed and turned all night and the next day she didn't went class because she woke up at 2pm in the afternoon…

---

"Wah!! Nuts! At least you could have woken me up!" the girl complained as she open the door. There outside the door was the black haired baseball loving boy seated at the floor with a box beside him he turn and smiled,

"Oh Tsuna you're finally awake want some crepe? It's strawberries and cream…"

End of chapter 6

P: Weee!!!! Otona Lambo is introduced in this chapter!!! And was harassed by Reborn hahahahha and Yamamoto likes Tsuna!!!! 8027 desu!!!! Hmm who's next to fall for Tsuna?? :D

Tsuna( female): SHUT UP!!!!!!

P: hehehehhe ;P

Nuts: GAO!!!!!!!

Preview - Chapter 7

"_T-T-There's blood…" Gokudera touched the side of the brunette's stomach…horrified as he grabbed the brunette's shoulder, "…O-O-OI! W-WAKE-UP!!!!"_

"_Is this really the end of me…" _


	7. Red bean mochi

P-chan desu!!!! :P and here's chapter 7! (^w^)V!!

Peter: P-chan doesn't own KHR … desu…

---

Chapter 7

Red bean Mochi

---

It was another nice fine evening in Dorm 4 …

"ALL RIGHT!!!! SINCE IT'S A LONG WEEKEND!!! IT IS BEST FOR EVERY DORM MATE TO HAVE HEALTHY ACTIVITY!!!!!!!! EVERYONE LET'S GO JOGGING TOMORROW MORNING!!!!!"

well maybe not…

---

After the jogging in the morning

Tsuna hit her head on the dining table, "I'll n-n-never… w-w-will… g-go j-jogging with Sasagawa-sempai…"the girl panted and took a glass of water when suddenly a familiar white turf head appeared and seems to be all fired up… again… "THAT WAS EXTREME! SAWADA! JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!!!!" the 'extreme' guy said (or screamed) as he took the brunette's hands and leaned closely the brunette's face thus making the brunette spit the water towards the guy's face.

--

"Hey it's fucking early and you're yapping that loud mouth of yours" another loud came in and the brunette startle. "G-Gokudera-kun!" the girl thought and quickly covered her mouth. Gokudera went inside the dining room topless with a towel on his head and his pants were unbuttoned. Tsuna turned around as she swallowed the supposed gastric juices, when suddenly...

"W-Wah-what a-are you two doing!" the girl screamed making her loose her balance and fell on her chair and Yamamoto who just arrived at the dining table and saw Tsuna on the floor. "Augh… YOU CUT IT OUT ALREADY!!!!! I'M ALREADY TIRED" the girl screamed in anger making her stood up and stomp her way out of the dining hall making everyone in the room stared at the brunette who is leaving the dining room.

"Did I miss something?" Lambo asked as he arrived at the dining room only getting pushed away by the brunette…

---

Few minutes…

After taking a bath and changed, Tsuna sighed as she went outside the dorm and wandered around…

Tsuna sighed, as she seated on one of the bench and took out the ice cream that she brought at the convenient store. While eating the ice cream, a familiar pinkish brown haired woman was coming towards her and was carrying a box of sweets.

"Bianchi-san!" the girl said as she spotted the woman, "Oh Tsuna you're here." The woman said smiling at her. "Umm anou… what's that you're holding?" the girl asked out of curiosity. "Oh this one I brought it from the shopping center and was about to give it to you guys." "WOW! AZUKI BEAN MOCHI!" the girl said with sparkling eyes making the woman giggle at the brunette's childishness.

--

Returning at the dorm

Tsuna and Bianchi went to the dining room when suddenly… "Oh hi guys!" Yamamoto said as he ruffled the brunette's hair. "Yamamoto-kun what happen here! This place's a mess!" the girl said surprise.

"Umm… anou… you see we were thinking of making…"

"I HAD IT WITH YOUR FUCKING MOUTH! CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP ONCE AND DIE! SO I CAN GO IN PEACE!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID YOU TRASH TALKING OCTOPUS HEAD!"

"Hahaha… oops…"

---

Tsuna suddenly felt angry at what she heard and went straight to the kitchen, "EVERYONE!!! STOP!!!" the girl screamed in an off tone voice making it sound more girlishly off tone. The two look at their dorm leader who was now angry no scratch that… furious. "BUT SAWADA HE STARTED IT!" "I SAID STOP! WHAT'S IN THE WORD 'STOP' THAT YOU GUYS CANNOT UNDERSTAND!" this made everyone looked at the girl and blinked.

Tsuna blinked and quickly cover her face, "w-what did I-I just said???" the girl though. "TCHH… I'm out of here. "The silver haired said as he went out Bianchi just came in from the bathroom and said, "Did I miss something?"

---

On the street

Gokudera took a smoke off his cigarette as he seated at one of the convenient store's parking space near the school. He check his pockets a saw two 100 yens and some coins, sighed he then decided to stand up. After standing up he saw weird looking guys coming to him, he didn't care and continued his to walk pass them when suddenly one of the guys puts a hand on his shoulder.

The silver hair twitched as his last 2 pieces of cigarette fell on the ground, "Tch what the fuck do you want?" he said irritated when suddenly another guy then said, "We just want to ask if you're free…"

This is bad…

--

The brunette sighed as she carried the groceries, "I lost the draw lots…" she cried in defeat as she remembered the colored red paper on her hand. Tsuna continued to walk towards back to the dorm when suddenly she bumps to someone familiar.

"G-Gokudera-kun!" the girl screamed as she saw the silver haired boy fell on the ground bruised, and his clothes were in torn. Trying to wake him (somehow he fell unconscious), Tsuna look up and saw the group of guys who were with Gokudera earlier. The brunette shivered in fear as she saw one of the guys held a knife, "tch… what the hell are you doing here…" the silver hair said barely conscious. The silver haired guy stood up thus making the brunette shivered, "playing tough eh… what about this one…" the guy with the knife charged towards to the silver haired guy when suddenly…

Pair of green orbs widened as he saw the brunette shielding him, Tsuna coughed blood out as she quickly touched the part where she was stab taking out the knife and threw it on the ground. The person, who stabbed the brunette was frightened and started running along with the others.

The silver haired guy quickly looked at the injured brunette and saw, "T-T-There's blood…" Gokudera touched the side of the brunette's stomach horrified at what he saw, quickly he grabbed the brunette's shoulder, "…O-O-OI! W-WAKE-UP!!!!" and decided to check the wounded area.

As he was raising the brunette's shirt; the silver haired boy quickly put down the brunette's shirt.

"He's… a girl…" Gokudera said to himself at the same time…

He blushed…

--

Somewhere in Tsuna's mind…

"It's cold… just like the ground… Is this really the end of me…"

--

End of chapter 7

P: Oh no! Gokudera finds out about Tsuna's secret! What will happen next? With this new revelation how will this affect our hero-ine's current situation? Is Tsuna gonna be alright? Don't worry, she won't died just because she got stab… more importantly what will Reborn do to her now since someone knew her identity? Will Tsuna survive this whole ordeal? Stay tune for the next…

Reborn: ...was cut off …and grabs a gun and pointed at her… You better be or I'll shoot you

P: ...HHHHIIIIIIII!!!!!!!... anou R-reborn san!!! She's still alive see!!!!...grabs Peter and shows the placard … saying "TSUNA'S ALIVE!!!"

Reborn: agrees… but still… points the gun…

P: WAHHHHH!!!! HELP!!!! T-T

----

P: whew… It's sembreak! Desu then it's the end of sembreak!!! hahaahaha well I did have 2 weeks break but I was really busy in between

... actually I only got a couple of days off (one day off, and a GNO hahaha) and the remaining days were really busy hahahaha (' w ')v

But even if it's the end of sembreak I'm trying to focus on this one before PBNTM (which I have currently having a big difficulty in the plot…) but also I have to study hard! after all it will be my last schooling hehehe gotta work hard!!! hehehehe

Anyways I like to thank everyone who reviewed it, favourite it, and alerted it arigatou gozaimasu desu! Xie Xie! :D

Preview chap 8:

"…if only he hadn't met her… maybe… he will not be who he is today…"


	8. Pianono

P: Chapter 8 desu!

Peter: P-chan doesn't own KHR …

--

Chapter 8

Pianono

--

_It was a sunny September 9… _

"_Hey Teacher, let's do a piano duet!" a smiling silver haired boy said as he pulled the beautiful woman towards the hallway. Dragging the beautiful woman around, until they finally reached their destination, "We're here" said the smiling boy as he open the door. The room contained white curtains with embroidered flowers, walls were painted white, and while the floorings were made out of wood. It was a simple room but what is important in that room is that two grand piano were placed facing each other. _

"_You see Papa gave me these two pianos on my birthday." he said as he went to one of the piano and touched the keys, "this is actually the piano he gave me on my 5__th__ birthday and this one on the other hand" he pointed the other piano. "And that one he just gave it to me today…" he said in a sad tone making the beautiful woman looked at the boy also with a sad face._

_The beautiful woman couldn't help but hugged the little boy making the boy noticed something, "hey teacher why are you crying?" he asked as the beautiful woman looked at the boy. "I'm sorry… this is … um…" the woman tried to make an excuse but the boy wiped her tears using his hands. _

"_N-no d-don't use your h-hands! Y-young M-master!" the woman said as she quickly wiped the boy's hands with her handkerchief. "B-but you're crying…" the boy said, the woman nodded and kissed the boy's forehead. _

"_You're really a good boy, Hayato… if only I could see you grow up…"_

"_Hey teacher, why don't we do our piano duet with these two pianos? I'll use my old one and use the new one and you'll be amazed with my technique!" the boy gave his best smile making the beautiful woman smiled. _

To the silver haired guy, the beautiful silver haired woman's smile was the last time he'll ever see her again… the person who valued his existence…

--

At the hospital

"Sir, at least three bags of blood was taken from you please rest and please sign these following papers before leaving thank you." The nurse said as she gave the man some papers. The man smiled as he signed the papers before going to the brunette's room.

The man sadly looked as he touched the brunette's sleeping face, "I'm sorry… if only I was there for you this would never happen…" the man then leans and kiss the brunette's forehead. "Don't worry you'll be ok now, soon the blood will be transfused and you'll be safe…" the man smiled before leaving the room.

After leaving the room, a familiar blond hair guy was leaning on the wall and look at the man, "It's been a while now…" Dino said as he smiled at the man. The man looked at him and smiled also, as he puts his cloak and took a look at the brunette once more before entirely closed the door, "Grandpa might get a heart attack if he finds out his heir got into an accident…"

---

"_Hey Tsu-chan, wake up! We're going to meet Tou-chan's uncle." Nana said as she tried to wake the little girl who was sleeping on the futon that was laid on the living room. The girl woke up and rubbed her eyes and saw her mother smiling at her. _

_At the airport, the couple including the little brunette waited as their guys finally arrives. "Iemitsu, it's been a while now? How's life going?" the guest arriving smiling at the tall- buff man who was blushing beside a brown haired woman who was also giggling .The man looked down and noticing the little brunette hiding at her mother's legs when suddenly. _

"_Is this your 'son' Iemitsu?" he asked smiling at the brunette. Iemitsu sweat dropped as he noticing his wide chuckling, "Actually 'he's' our daughter…" "Oh I'm sorry just that the little lady here has spiky hair and was wearing shorts, I thought she's a boy?" the man said as he smiled warmly towards the girl. _

_Tsuna shyly looked at the man in front of her and smile, the man looked at the girl and ruffled her hair and grinned, _

"_It's seems you'll make a good heir someday…" _

_---_

The brunette finally opened her eyes, noticing the ceiling she thought, "Its white…" she said. "Of course it's white what else did you see? Angels started to sing?" a familiar voice had said making the brunette stood up from her bed and look. "Reborn-san!?" the girl said as she noticed the man was peeling an orange. "It's been three days now and you finally woke up and here I thought that if you haven't woken up I'll just inject you these three drugs." He said apathetically showing three different drugs.

"THAT'S FOR LETHAL INJECTION!!!! YOU'RE TRYING TO REST IN PEACE ME AR-…"as Tsuna was about to finish talking when a piece of orange was quickly placed on her mouth. Chewing it and swallowed the piece, the brunette said, "Why did you do that for?!" the man then quickly hugged the brunette leaving Tsuna shocked, 'I can't take it anymore feels like need to throw up!' when suddenly "To shut you up… or you preferred this…" Reborn smirked as he touched the brunette's face and leaned closely to the girl's face when suddenly, "G-gao!" Nuts quickly jumped in front of the two and quickly move at the brunette's face.

"Sorry Tsuna, Nuts is currently having a fit on his system." Spanner appeared as he saw the brunette's hair was all over thanks to Nuts constant fidgety. "It's ok…" Tsuna said as she sighed in relief, "Good thing, Nuts managed to jump in" she thought as she touched the lion's head when suddenly the brunette noticed something weird with the lion.

"What's wrong with Nuts?" the brunette wondered as she noticed the lion shivered as it quickly hides at her back. "Four days ago it somehow managed to get overcharged and because of it seems it had burned some parts of its hardware." Spanner as he took out another lollipop." Seems that explains its constant fidgety." The mechanic added.

"Oh I see…" the girl look at Nuts who from the cool look turn into a less cool look, "he look more like the pathetic guy I saw on tv…" the girl thought as she look at the lion who suddenly curled at her lap. "The lion missed you a lot… sadly its creator is nowhere to be found." "Creator!? Nowhere to be found?" the girl wondered.

"Yeah, I heard he was here three days ago, I tried to contact him but when I arrive here he was gone." Spanner said as he put his lollipop on his mouth. "Spanner hadn't met Nuts' creator, Nuts was brought by the owner of school three years ago from Italy and the creator was once a student of the school.

"The owner of the school? Isn't it Reborn-san the head of the school?" Tsuna wondered. "No, stupid Tsuna, not because I'm the chairman means I'm the owner of the school." Reborn said a he stood up from his chair. "I better go back to the school now, because of you I have tons of work to finished. Report on Monday or else I'll inject those drugs to you whether you're asleep or not…" And with that the man then went out.

--

Afternoon at the room, Tsuna sighed as she tossed and turned at her bed when suddenly someone entered her room. "Bianchi-san!" Tsuna smiled as she saw the pinkish haired woman came in. "Oh are you now ok Tsuna? I heard from Reborn that you woke up this morning." She said as she placed the fruits she brought at the table. "Yeah, I was sleeping for three days according to the doctor and also he said I don't have to worry about my secret." The girl smiled making the pinkish haired woman smiled warmly at the girl.

"Tsuna… thank you for saving my brother…"

"Oh it was nothing… really… haha" the girl said as she tried to laughed. Bianchi smiled as she peeled the orange. "To tell you the truth, in the beginning Hayato wasn't the type of person to rebel. He was actually an obedient kid back then." Bianchi said as she gave the brunette some orange and continued, ""…if only he hadn't met her… maybe… he will not be who he is today…"

"He will not be who he is today?" the brunette wondered as she noticed Bianchi looking down the floor. "Are you ok, Bianchi-san?" said the worried Tsuna. "I'm ok Tsuna, thank you" Bianchi smiled, "You see Hayato was my half brother, he was born from father's mistress. Despite the fact he was an illegitimate child, father made sure he'll be acknowledge as my little brother. He was loved by people because of his talent in piano, unknowingly his real mother was a very good pianist but despite all the attention where to him, he never managed to make our father acknowledge him. The only who acknowledge him was the person that taught him how to play the piano." "And that person is…" "His mother… he met her when he was 5, she decided that the only way for her to see her son was to become his teacher. Hayato improved really fast under her supervision but she was not allowed to see his recital despite being his teacher. But even so according to the servants the best performance that Hayato had done is when he is with his teacher. To him, she was his light, the only one who valued his existence. But all were fine until the accident." "What accident?" the brunette asked. "On the way to the villa, she got into an accident which cause her life and also weeks later, the boy found out that his teacher was his biological mother. Because of this he started to rebel to our father… that explains why he is here." Bianchi said as she turned and look at Tsuna and startled. The brunette started crying, "T-Tsuna… are you ok?" the woman ask in panic as she wiped the brunette's teary face. "I-I'm fine…" the brunette sobbed as she blow her runny nose loudly making the older woman chuckled at her. "Thank you for protecting him…" a sudden voice was heard by the brunette.

--

At the hospital

Gokudera was staring at the door trying to open it when suddenly, "OI OCTOPUS HEAD YOU CAME EARLY!" a loud voice had as said making Gokudera saw his dorm mates coming and quickly look away blushing. "What do you want? Fucking lawn head!" the silver haired guy said quite agitated. "We're here to visit Tsuna the chairman informed us he finally woke up now which was a relief hahaha" Yamamoto smiled. The silver haired remembered how angry Yamamoto was after he told him about what happen to Tsuna. But it seems the baseball loving guy had forgotten it and reverted to being the cheerful guy after hearing Tsuna had finally woke up.

As the group went inside the room they saw the brunette and Bianchi talking, this made Gokudera suddenly felt dizzy, "S-sister…" he said weakly as he fell on the ground, "G-Gokudera-kun! Are you all right?" said the now panic Tsuna. "I-I'm f-fine… r-really… ack…" and with that Gokudera suddenly fainted.

--

After awhile Gokudera managed to regain consciousness and saw Tsuna look at him, the silver head blushed as he saw the brunette's worried face. "Good you're ok now, everyone is currently with Bianchi-san and we're the only ones in the room." She said.

Deciding, the two then leaned on the wall of the room then seating on the floor when suddenly, "Why…" Gokudera asked as his hand gripped and was shivering. "Why?" the girl blinked. "Why did you save me? After all I d-de-despised you b-b-b-ba-back t-th-then… why did you protect me! When all I said is for you to stay away? " he said as he looked at the brunette. "Because… I have to… I wanted to… for Gokudera-kun… to be safe… because Bianchi-san left you in my care and I also wanted to be friends with Gokudera-kun… because Gokudera-kun is someone worth protecting…" the brunette said in a dozing tone making Gokudera blushed after hearing the brunette's last sentence and in few more second, "So this is the effect of the sedative…" and with that the brunette suddenly fell on the silver head's lap fast asleep.

Gokudera blushed as he saw the brunette fell on his lap fast asleep, and in a few more second the silver head smiled warmly as he caressed the brunette's soft brown hair.

"I always thought that she was the only person who valued me… but I was wrong… this girl was the second person who valued me… I promise… I'll stay by your side, protect you and would never leave you...."

"I promise… I'll always be here for you…"

---

End of Chapter 8

P: phew that's done desu hmm… somewhat the ending of this chapter is so cheesy… hahahahaha I( I want some cheese desu!) it seems like there's another new character had appear! Who is this mysterious character? Who could he be? And since Nuts is a pathetic little lion when normal Tsuna open his box, I decided to make him a coward lion cause he's so cute when he's scared!!!! (starts squealing) hehehhe. And 5927 is focused on this chapter and a slight R27 and 'XXXXXXXXXXXX'27 also hahahaha anyways hope readers would like this chapter hehehehe . It's really long …

Pianono: is a Filipino dessert that is made out of cake being rolled and inside the cake contains jam or cream. (When I was like 5 I love eating this cake and usually I eat the whole slice. And it sliced are really thick! (' w') )

Once thank you to all! Arigatou gozaimasu desu!

Xie Xie !

Preview: Chapter 9

"Tsuna-san! PLEASE MARRY ME!!!!"


	9. Upsidedown choco cake with sushi pt1

P: Chapter 9 desu! Peter!!!

Peter: P-chan doesn't own KHR!

Hope to everyone who will read this would find this funny desu! :D

I'm sorry if I'm using a lot of Japanese words because it fits Haru's personality! : P

-----

Chapter 9A

Upside down chocolate cake with sushi on top! part 1

---

It was weeks after the incident, Spring has about to end and the rainy season is about to start.

Tsuna sighed as she walks back to the dorm when a sudden raindrop started to come down from the gray coloured clouds. The brunette stared at the sky in a few seconds when suddenly the drizzle became a shower thus making the brunette now soaked from the rain.

"Great… and I thought putting a teru bozu would stop the rain." She sighed as forgot to bring her umbrella. Decided to run for cover, she then accidentally trips on a puddle and was now dirty. Annoyed, she then decided to take shelter under the bridge and wait for the rain to stop. Shaking her head to take the water off her hair, the brunette waited under the bridge when she then heard a scream.

Going to where the direction of the voice, she saw a girl at the river crying for help, looking around hoping to see anyone. "Is anyone there? Help the girl is drowning!" she screamed but no one heard her, panic she then jumps in the river and swim towards the girl without hesitation.

After the saving the girl, Tsuna took a deep breath when the girl whom she save quickly jump on her. "HIIIIIII!!!!!" the brunette screamed as she saw the girl clinging on her tightly. The girl who was hugging the brunette then releases her, "HAHI! G-gomenasai! Haru didn't mean to squish Prince-sama!" the girl said in a jumpy tone. "I-it's ok… I'm fine…" the brunette said she managed to regain her breathing.

"Hahi! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Haru! Miura Haru! I'm a first year high school student and I study at Midori All-Girls School!" the girl introduce herself, "I'm T-Tsuna… Sawada Tsunayoshi… I'm from Namimori… A-a-all B-b-b-boy-s… S-s-s-s-chool…" the brunette shyly said at the same time felt cold because she was wearing white long sleeves polo and a pair of shorts. 'This is embarrassing!' "Hahi! You're from that famous all boys school! Haru wa lucky desu!" the girl jumps for joy making the brunette startle.

"I-it's… no big deal… "the brunette sweat dropped. "Tsuna-san it's a big deal desu! Many of the girls in my school would try to sneak in just to see their crushes and ended up getting expelled in our school or worst they never return normal desu! Namimori All Boys School is haven for IKEMEN desu!!!!!! Many would do anything to get there desu!!!!!" Haru proclaim as if she was on a stage with a spotlight and a mic on her hand, she continues, "many girls would do anything to get there even disguising as boys they would do anything!!!!"

'Got to get out of here…'the brunette said as she made her escape from the girl. "Hahi… Tsuna-san? Tsuna-san? Doko desu ka? Hahi! Tsuna-san left his student id!"

----

Tsuna finally returns to the dorm, wet and full of mud. The brunette sighed as she takes off her shoes and placing it on the shoe racks. Walking towards the hallway she then bumps to Gokudera who was about to go to the bathroom. "Gokudera-kun! You came back early." The brunette smiled making the other boy blushed and quickly notice the brunette's dirty appearance. "D-d-dorm l-leader….!!!!!" The silver haired shouted as he quickly pulled the brunette on him and twists her around checking if she was alright.

"I-I'm all right really!" the girl smiled making the boy blushed like a tomato when another person came walking towards the two. Yamamoto was first smiling when he was walking but his smiled turned a slight frown as he saw the brunette and his roommate were close with each other. Quickly plastered a smile in front of them, Tsuna turned and smiled at the baseball-loving guy, "Yamamoto-kun you're also here!" the brunette smiled as she walk towards the black haired.

"Practice was cancelled due to the rain and also I'm planning to treat you some sushi." The guy smiled making Tsuna's eyes sparkled. "Sushi… treat…" the girl's mouth drooled as she heard the word treat and sushi. Yamamoto couldn't help but chuckled at the girl's naivety ruffling the brunette's wet and muddy hair this made Gokudera frowned.

"Ok dorm leader, please take bath before we leave. I'll prepare the hot water for you." The silver head said in a grunt walking past the baseball-loving boy with a glare as if he was about to kill someone.

'Wait… I didn't said to treat everyone…only him…'

----

"Irashai!" a stern but loud voice greeted the dorm 4 people as they arrive at a typical traditional sushi restaurant. "Yo! Old man I'm back."Yamamoto said as he went towards the counter, "So my lousy son has return eh? Hahahahaha It's been a while how's your study? How about that injury of yours?" the chef said as he grabbed the black hair boy using his arm. "It's completely healed Pops, and these are my dorm mates." Yamamoto introduced his dorm mates "And this is Tsuna, our dorm leader." Tsuna bowed down to show respect and smiled, "I'm Tsuna… I'm also Yamamoto kun's classmate." she said blushing remembering Yamamoto's confession last month ago 'This is weird…' the brunette thought.

Yamamoto's father couldn't help but blushed at the same time laughed as he ruffled the brunette's messy brown hair, "Thank you for taking care of my no good son… hahaha you're a cute kid, I like you!" he said making Tsuna startled "N-No... Yamamoto-kun is really nice and he helps us a lot."

Gokudera frowned as he quickly went to aid the brunette and when suddenly, "Oh Hayato you're here!" a familiar voice said making the silver haired suddenly felt numb as he slowly turned around and saw his sister, Bianchi sitting at one of the tables and gave a wave at the kids. "Bianchi-san!" the brunette said as she quickly went to Bianchi and sits at her side.

"So you're all here to eat." The pinkish brown hair woman said as she took a sipped of her sake. "Hai, Yamamoto-kun wanted to treat us for sushi." The brunette smiled as everyone except for Gokudera who decided to seat somewhere far from everyone, who were all on the counter eating their sushi. "What brings you here Bianchi-san?" Ryohei asks as he noticed Bianchi was sitting all be herself at the other table earlier. "Oh I was waiting for a friend to come." She said smiling, "a friend?" Lambo wondered when the sound of bell was heard. "Oh she's here." She said.

Tsuna's eyes widened as she saw the woman who entered the restaurant, "That person… reminds me of … Uni…" the girl thought as she saw the flower mark on the woman's left side and hair color. "Aria, you're here" Bianchi smiled as she kisses the woman's cheek. "It's been a while now Bianchi." The woman said smiling making Tsuna somewhat bother at the woman's smile.

---

Both Bianchi and Aria were busy talking a little bit far away from everybody, and the brunette couldn't help but stared at the woman. "Why is it that everytime I see Aria-san it reminds me of Uni?" the girl thought thus making Gokudera worried at the brunette's glances.

After eating, everyone then decided to return to the dorm now, and as Tsuna were about wave goodbye to the two women, Aria went towards the brunette and touched the girl's face and smile. "She… really does have a resemblance to her…" she thought when the woman smiled, "Do your best Tsu-chan…" Aria then kisses the brunette's forehead making Tsuna blushed as a tomato.

After waving goodbye, Tsuna couldn't help but blushed as she touched her forehead remembering the ghost girl. "Uni… how is she now…"

---

Aria wave goodbye to Bianchi and walked at the slippery road when suddenly the rain started to fall down again, "great… when I said I'll give you a 2 hours… its 2 hours… where the heck have you've been? I thought you're with Bianchi? Reborn-san's waiting for you for 3 hours now." A blond man said as he gave the woman his umbrella. "Gamma, I'm sorry it's just that I met this really cute child at the restaurant and couldn't help to ask questions about her."Aria said as she chuckled but quickly felt sad as she stared at the ground. "I wish Uni could have seen her…"

----

Monday…

Tsuna stretches her arms as she went towards to the special changing room. At the changing room, the brunette sighed as she open her locker, unbuttoning her polo a sudden loud bang was heard making the girl who was unbuttoning her polo quickly covered her chest shivering, "w-who's… t-there…" the girl said frightened as she walk slowly towards where the sound was.

" Hahi!"

"Hi!"

"TSUNA-SAN!!!!"

"HIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAA !!!!!"

The loud bang was heard all throughout the portion of the building making people wondered what it was. Opening the room they saw Tsuna on the floor with her polo open revealing a black sando and Haru who was wearing her school uniform with her polo unbuttoned.

Tsuna wanted to cry… but all she could do was grabbed the girl's hand and dash out of the room leaving the students all dumbfounded. And also after the two went out a sudden siren was heard all throughout the school.

----

To be continue…

P: ok this is the first part of the chapter 9 as you can see new charas appearing and looks like it's more complicated than before anyways… Haru!!!! ( my most favourite female character in the whole series) has finally made her debut desu!!!! ( Haru: Hahi! Why is my Tsuna-san a girl here!!!) … err… Aria and Gamma also made their appearance and also who couldn't forget Yamamoto's super awesome sushi chef/swordsman FATHER!!!! Weeeee me wants some sushi!!!! but sadly… I can't… so I'm sticking with can tunas only…

Anyways this is chapter 9a so that means the second part will be coming next time hehehehehe anyways looks like Tsuna and Haru are in for a big trouble desu!

( Bunch of Gola Moscas coming ....)

HAHI! Anyways to everyone thank you again!!!

Random: YAMAPI'S SONG LOVELESS is LOVE!!!!! Yamapi + Toma = love!!!!!!! TOMAPI!!!!! :P


	10. Upsidedown chocolate cake with choco pt2

P: P-chan desu! And this chapter 9b desu!

P-chan doesn't own khr desu! ^_^

---

Chapter 9b

Upside down chocolate cake with extra choco Pt 2

---

Tsuna pulled the girl's hand as they tried to escape from a group of robots that were trying to shoot them."Hahi! Tsuna-san! What are those? They look like aliens! U.M.A. perhaps??? And why are they chasing us!" Haru screamed as she saw the group of gola moscas walking straight to them and shooting them. "I really don't but all I know is that they're after us! And U.M.A.! They're robots!!!" the brunette screamed as she tried to look for a place to hide.

"The stairs!" the brunette thought as she saw the stairs. "Haru! Let's go up!" the brunette commanded the girl and Haru nodded as she followed the brunette's order. The two managed to step in the stairs when daggers suddenly came flying towards the stairs making the two moved away and Tsuna having her arms stretched upwards.

"Shishi… looks like we have a new victim here…" a voice had said making the brunette look up and saw a blond guy with a crown on his head smirked as he holds a knife on his right hand. "W-who are you…" the girl said trying to be brave, the guy started to laugh again. "Shishishi… you don't know us?" the brunette's eyes widened as she saw the blond guy with a green hair guy wearing a weird frog-like hat. "We're Varia, the school's special unit, and also we happen to be the ones who clean the school's mess…" the green hair kid said. "Shishishi… looks like dorm 4 is in trouble…" "Bel-sempai… didn't the chairman told you use that kind of knives?" "Kind of knives? Oh… is this not the acidic knives… that the chairman gave me earlier…""I think you left it at the room..."

"ACIDIC KNIVES!!!!!" the brunette freaked out, "WORST!!!! THE CHAIRMAN GAVE IT TO THEM! THAT MEANS REBORN'S SERIOUS OF KILLING ME!" the brunette thought as she grabbed the chance of running away from the two who were talking. "Here's my chance…" "Eh? They walk past through us…" Bel said as he saw the two run away.

----

Tsuna and Haru continued to run until the brunette saw a familiar ghost, "Uni…" the girl thought as Uni pointed a room. Decided to enter the room the two took a deep breath and decided to take some rest.

"Phew… that was close desu… Haru wa… tired desu…" Haru said as she wiped her sweat. "A-at l-least we managed to hide…" the brunette said panting. "What are you doing here Haru! You know it's dangerous to stay here!" the brunette scolded the girl, "Datte… Tsuna-san left his student id at the river bank… that's why Haru decided to give to Tsuna his student id." Haru said as she presented the brunette the student id.

"This is my student id…" the girl thought as she open her wallet and saw that her id was missing, then the brunette smiled warmly. "Thank Haru… for returning it to me…" Haru couldn't help but blushed at the brunette's smiled. "And since you return my id, I promise… I'll get you out of here… I'll protect you…" the brunette smiled making Haru blushed harder.

'Tsuna-san… is just like the prince that I always dream of…' Haru thought.

After resting the brunette made sure that no one was there. "ok it's alright now…" the brunette said as she pulled Haru's hand when suddenly, "Ah I'm so-" Tsuna's eyes widened at what she saw, "sorry… Yamamoto-kun!" the girl smiled as she saw the black haired guy smiled at the brunette. "Hurry up to the roof top..." he said as he dragged the brunette's hand.

At the rooftop the trio managed to arrive there safely, "Phew… that was closed" Yamamoto said, "Hai…" Tsuna said panted, when suddenly the two heard a screamed.

"Tsuna-san help!"

It was Haru who was grabbed by a Gola Mosca towards outside the metal bars of the rooftop. "Haru!" Tsuna screamed as the gola mosca then drops the girl to the ground and Tsuna, who out of reflex jump to save the girl. "TSUNA!" Yamamoto screamed as he saw the brunette falling on the ground with the girl who was buried on the brunette's chest.

-----

"It's so warm… the smell… like floral scent… Tsuna-san… wait a girl's scent?? And there's something soft around his chest… wait… no it can't be Tsuna-san… is … a girl?!?" Haru thought as she stood up and saw Tsuna smiling at her. "It's seems like we're lucky... we managed to land on the bushes." The brunette grinned. They stood up as the brunette look up and wave at a very scared Yamamoto.

Yamamoto felt relieve as he saw the brunette was safe.

----

As Tsuna reverted her eyes to Haru, a sudden group of students(bullies in fact) came with baseball bats, mops, steel bars and even bunch of hard bound books. "You!" pointing the girl, "Going inside to Namimori All Boys school is prohibited didn't the headmaster told you about it!" one of the guys said making Haru nervous. "Hahi!"

"Haru came because I told her to come so if you want to punish her… punish me instead!"

"Tsuna-san!" Haru retorted but the brunette block the girl. "Didn't I tell you that I'm going to protect you…"Tsuna said in serious tone making Haru blushed more.

"Acting tough eh… even if you're the dorm 4 leader we won't hesitate to hurt you!" as the bat hits to the brunette's head, making the brunette's head starting to bleed. The brunette stood up, not reacting and continued to stand in front of Haru. "Here!" bunch of hard bound books being tossed towards the brunette, but Tsuna continued to stood up. "grr…" then the guys started to pulled the brunette towards the ground and started to kicked her, hit her with their stuff and threw rocks at her.

After a while the guys then stopped and saw the brunette trying to stand up. Bruises on her face, knees and arms, hair down, blood on her head, blood spilling out of her mouth and worst the brunette's wound (that was still healing) reopen and blood started to out. But the brunette didn't mind and continued to stand up, Haru couldn't help but started to cry as she saw the brunette all wounded but continued to stood up just to protect her.

"Tsuna-san –s-st-stop please! You c-ca-can't ta-ta-take it a-a-anymore…"the girl screamed as tears flowing down, "No!!!!!!! I-I-I p-promise to Haru-chan I'll protect her… I have to protect you… e-ev-even-th-th-though I'm -a-a-a co-co-co-w-ward… and I don't know how to fight… this is...this is the only way that I can protect you… " the girl said trembling, tears were falling onto her bruised cheeks, gripping her fist, then gave the guys a glare.

"Grr…" irritated they continued to beat the girl up…

As the torturing continued, Tsuna's vision was slowly getting blurry…

"Tch… might as well teach a le--- WHAT!!!!"

Tsuna's eyes widened as she heard the screamed and a familiar blue haired guy, who managed to catch her smiled and a familiar black haired guy blocked the guy's bat with his tonfa. "HI…" the brunette could only stared at the discipline chairman who was starting beating the bullies.

"Are you all right?" Mukuro smiled making the brunette blushed, 'I-I'm f-fine… r-really…" the girl stuttered as she felt her cheeks were hot. 'W-what is this f-f-feeling… Rokudo-san and Hibari-san… there…' the brunette couldn't help but look on the ground when…

"Stop…" a familiar voice had said making everyone stop and saw the chairman. "Reborn-san…" the brunette thought. "Hmm… it seems like Dame Tsuna had once again cause trouble…"

--tbc

P: finally chapter 9 b desu!!! Please wait for chapter 9c which will be with chapter 10 desu!!!

Anyways this chap is dedicated to Peter the rabbit ( July 2009-March 2010) who recently left us… and Peter who gave me its last look on me when I was about go to school…I think he was cheering me up for my exam that day… which it happens to be the most dreaded subject…(T-T)

Anyways I would like to say… I'm sorry that I didn't update CHV because I was really busy for the whole 1 1/2 months and I only wrote chapter one just before Chinese New Year… and no inspirations were coming out … and now after one more week before review classes starts... so I'm going to be busier than before… hehehe :D But I think I might rewrite it… anyways thank you for the support everyone!

And PBNTM also… I couldn't update due to… lack of inspiration and inability to think a good 'scene'

Demo…

P-chan wa kansha desu! :D

----

Sneak peak

Chapter 9 c

"_Tsu-Tsuna-san…. I-I-I like you! I don't care if you're a girl or a boy or even an U.M.A!!! I still like you!!!."_

Chapter 10

_"Oh... we're locked..."_

" _&$%!!!"_

_*** It seems I'm becoming fond of using U.M.A. hahaha_


	11. Upsidedown choco cake with cherries pt3

P: Finally the crazy yet very confusing story continues! Hahahaha!

Upsidedown chocolate cake with cherries on top 3

* * *

Browns eyes opened, "where am I?" Tsuna asked as she slowly stood up from the bed. She blinked and turned around, noticing the gauze near her appendix and a mirror in front of her a band-aid on the bridge of her nose and a gauze pad on her right cheek and a bandaged wrap around her head. She heard footsteps and quickly covering herself with the white blanket. As the curtains open it revealed a familiar person, taking off the lollipop in his mouth he started to talk. "You're finally awake…" the brunette nodded as she noticed a small mosca beside him wearing a small white lab gown.

The small mosca walk towards her and presented its hand, the brunette shakes its hand. After the shaking of hands the small robot walks away, "The chairman asked me to take care of you, while he's trying to fix the commotion that you and the girl did." Spanner said as he started to prepare some green tea.

The brunette sighed as she looked down the white sheet and he gave the brunette the cup of hot tea. "Thank you…" she said as she took a sip. There were silence between them when suddenly, "The doctor of the infirmary isn't here that's why this little guy is currently in charge." Spanner pointed the mosca. "Oh I see…" Tsuna said still down and didn't notice the hot tea was already spilling on her lap.

"Your tea… it's spilling…" "Huh? Eh AH!" the girl screamed as she stood up from the bed revealing her loosely bandaged chest and the wound were covered with the gauze pad. She blushed as she quickly turned away, "Ah!" she covered her chest and the door was opened.

"DORM LEADER! Are you-" Tsuna slightly turned her head at the back seeing the silver head blushed as he quickly closed the sliding door. "Ah! I'm sorry!" he said almost screeching. The silver head leaned at the door and slowly kneeled down his eyes were teary as he remembered what happen to the brunette. He touched his forehead, when he heard footsteps coming close to the infirmary.

He quickly stood up and slightly frowned, the person who came, "Hey! Is Sawada ok! I heard the news!" Sasagawa screamed as he opened the sliding door making Gokudera scream trying to stop the senior from opening the door.

But it was too late, the door opened and saw the brunette sitting at the chair and sipping her tea. She was now wearing her uniform and saw the two came in. Tsuna blinked and remembered the earlier incident and quickly look at her cup with a pink tint on her cheeks. This also made the silver head blushed as well.

Ryohei who didn't notice the blush hurried towards the brunette and said, "SAWADA! I heard your heroic deed! I, the captain of Boxing Club is very proud of you! That's why join the-" before the senior could finished his sentence Gokudera kick the senior away from the brunette making Tsuna startle.

"HEY OCTOPUS HEAD! WHY'D YOU DO THAT!"

"YOU'RE ANNOYING! STUPID LAWN HEAD!"

"Hie! Stop fighting!" she shrieked as the two started to grab each other's collar was ready to punch each other. The two stop and look at the brunette who was now standing with her arms on her shirt. "I'm sorry… dorm leader…" Gokudera apologized bowing 90 degrees, making the brunette smile and ruffled his silver hair. "Hey it's not your fault and beside… I'm the one who cause this commotion that's why… I…" she stopped a little while and continued, "I have to take responsibility" she smiled making the silver haired teen's heart skipped a beat.

_At the upper floor the hospital, "You found out her secret right?" the words from his sister made him blushed and tried to deny it, "w-what a-are y-you s-saying?" he blurted. Bianchi sighed as she tried to take her goggles but quickly stop by the silver head. "ALRIGHT! YOU GOT ME… I accidentally saw her…" he blushed as he couldn't say it to his sister and quickly looked away. _

_Bianchi gave a small smile then frowned, "Since Tsuna was found out by a student, we have no choice but to punished her…" green eyes widened as he quickly exclaimed, "b-but!I-I!" "You like her don't you…" this made him stop and blushed furiously. Bianchi sighed and said, "Ok then Hayato, I won't report this to the chairman but you have to protect her."_

Gokudera wanted to hug the brunette who was ruffling his hair but he knew if he did that it might cause a problem. "Ah-uhm…" this made the brunette stop. "Reborn-san…" the brunette's attention turned to the older man who beside him was Haru, who was crying.

Tsuna saw the crying Haru and went towards her when the ponytailed girl rushed towards the brunette's chest. The brunette was surprised and smiled as she hugged the girl, everyone except for one inside the nurse office felt a little awkward at the scene. All except for Sasagawa…

After the hugging, the two finally look at each other. Tsuna who wiped Haru's tears and smiled as the reddish brown haired girl was about to kiss the girl. "W-WAIT!" Gokudera who quickly pushed the girl away, "DON"T DO SOMETHING STUPID! Or I'm going to throw in the sea full of piranhas! You stupid girl!" Gokudera said as he tried to pull the girl's head away from the brunette. "HAHI! Haru's not stupid…" Haru said as she bit the silver head's hand. "AH! WHY YOU!" "BEH!"

Then there was a gunshot…

"Stop this commotion before I really kill someone here…" the youngsters froze in fear as they saw the chairman glaring at them with a gun face upward. "H-Hai…" they all nodded with their arms all up and shivering.

Reborn smirked as he went towards the brunette and carried her in a bridal style going out to the nurse's office. "L-let m-me g-go…" Tsuna said as she felt blood rushed towards her face. Students at the hallway were staring at them making Tsuna embarrassed and decided to cover her face instead, "This is embarassing..." she thought.

At the rooftop, Reborn dropped the girl on the ground, "ouch w-why d-did y-you…" brown eyes widened as she saw the chairman's face was few centimetres away from her. Quickly closed her eyes, Reborn smirked and took off the gauze pad on the brunette's cheek and started licking the wound. Tsuna's face flushed as she felt the chairman's tongue and… "S-stop it!" she said pushing the older man away as she felt another swirl on her stomach.

"Stop t-teasing me… I-I had enough of this…" tears came out then rubbed her tears away. The chairman sighed as he lends his hand towards the girl. The brunette stood up and tried to stop her snivel, Reborn sighed a little and walk towards the metal bars.

"So what are you going to do now? Dame Tsuna?" he said as he looked up towards the sky. "I… please don't punished Haru! She didn't do anything wrong! I… I'll do anything just don't punish her." She said. Reborn turned around and the brunette glaring at him and her hands forming a fist.

Reborn smirked, "You said anything right?" this made Tsuna blinked and realized something… "eh… HIE!"

In the afternoon, the brunette with Gokudera and Sasagawa came out of the gates, Tsuna was all worn out and look as if she was ready to collapse this made the two noticed and, "Sawada! Are you ok? If you want to you can ride at my back." "Are you stupid? You lawn head the dorm leader will never ride at your back!" and the two started arguing again. Tsuna sighed as she saw the two fighting, looking at the school the brunette remembered…

"_I decided… that… I'll change…"_

"To change huh…" she thought as she looked at her hand. She gave a small smile when suddenly the trio were stop by a very familiar girl. "Haru?" the brunette said. Haru who quickly grabbed the brunette's hand and dash off away from the two.

Now far away from them, Haru who was panting stood up and took a deep breath, _"_Tsu-Tsuna-san…. I-I-I like you! I don't care if you're a girl or a boy or a transgender or even an U.M.A… Haru still like you!" This made Tsuna surprised as Haru hugged her.

"H-Haru w-what are y-you s-saying!" she said almost felt dizzy. "Because Haru knows Tsuna-san's secret but I didn't tell anyone! Haru knows Tsuna-san is on a mission!" Haru said making Tsuna sweatdropped at what she had heard, "Mission?" "Hai! Haru knows that Tsuna-san is actually the heir of a really big corporation! And in order to inherit the position Tsuna-san has to disguise herself as a boy so that she could inherit the big corporation desu! That's why Haru will support Tsuna-san!" Haru ranted as if it was the whole truth.

Tsuna on the other hand sighed, 'Where did she thought of that? Haru's thinking too much…' looking at the cheery girl something had made her thought…

"What if… half of it was true? Not that I'm wishing…"

_Few days later…_

On a cold 4 am Saturday… Tsuna entered the bathroom and started taking off her pajamas and undies placing them on the basket. The girl look at the door, "maa… no one wakes up at 4 am so I guess it's ok to leave the sliding door unlock." She thought as she enjoyed her bath. "The Jasmine scent is really nice…" the girl said happily as she immerse herself more.

After 20 minutes the brunette has decided to get up from the tub when suddenly…

The sliding door open and two pair of eyes widened, Tsuna accidentally drop the pink towel that she was holding revealing her naked body. And the person in front of her could only stare at the brunette's body and his face has turned red…

"HHIIIEEEE!"

|||||chap 9c end|||||

P: I was going to do chapter 10 but sadly :( due to my hectic schedule I couldn't do it…(training was hell-ish...T-T) ... sorry for the super duper delay hahahaha anyways thank you :D

Who do you guys think that person who found out Tsu-chan's secret?

Hehehehe :3


	12. Sweet chilled tofu

P: Hi it's me again! Hehehe and here's chapter 10! I would like to thank everyone who gave their guesses and I'm sorry but… everyone didn't get it right… :( but of course it was really unexpected... even me... hahaha (can that happen?) and I have fun reading ouran vol 14 and 15 that's why I'm eager to finished this chapter ;)

Note: Beware for OOC ness and anything that is so… um... whatever hahaha…

P doesn't own anything! Thank you!

* * *

Sweet chilled tofu

"&$%!"

The loud sound made everyone stood up from their futons and hurried towards the sound originated. The silver head who arrived first screamed, "Dorm leader are you alright?" panic, Gokudera touched the handle of the sliding door when the other dorm mates came running towards the bathroom. "Oi tako head, what are you waiting for? Open the door!" the senior said which made the silver head's vein pop out. "Shut up lawn head!" Gokudera drop the handle and face the senior. Yamamoto who was standing between the two was about to open the door which made Gokudera startled as he tried to stop the black hair teen from opening the door.

"What the hell are you d-?" before he could finish his sentence the door was now open.

Tsuna, now wearing a blue tracksuit was in front of the door, "I'm sorry I woke everyone up… I… 'swhyIscreamed!butnoworriesit's…umm…I'msorryeveryone!pleasegobacktosleepagain!" and with that the brunette closed the sliding door quickly with a sound 'pak!' and left her dorm mates confused and didn't understand what the brunette was saying until they heard a loud splash.

The boys sweatdropped as they heard the loud splash, looking at each other before leaving their precious dorm leader. Gokudera sigh in relieved as he saw the brunette wore a tracksuit when coming out of the bathroom. 'That's good the dorm leader wasn't exposed…' he smiled as he walked back to his room.

Tsuna sighed as she threw the wooden bucket in the tub in which it created a loud splash, and waiting for everyone to disappear from the door. She turned around and looked at the intruder, who was still unconscious on the side of the tub. Gulping, she slowly crawled towards the unconscious intruder. The brunette sighed as she took the bathtub cleaner and poked the person, until the intruder finally wakes up.

Startled, Tsuna quickly crawled backward away from the person and ended hitting her head on the wall. "Oww…" she reacted as she touched the back of her head. Looking up and she shivered as she didn't know what to do anymore. The person blushed as he saw the brunette shivering which made him swallowed his saliva as he tried to stand up but he slipped.

Tsuna quickly help the person from the fall but both ended up slipping, Irie Shoichi's face was redder than before. He was now on top of the brunette and to make it worse he felt the brunette's chest onto his chest.

"Ah!" he said as he stood up, "I'm sorry Sawada-san… I didn't m-mean to… ah!" remembering the brunette's body made him even more cautious on how will he speak towards the brunette. "Hie! Irie-san please don't tell anyone what you saw! Please!" she begged as she quickly bowed down. Shoichi didn't know what to say and ended up sighing.

On Monday…

Tsuna yawned as she went inside the Maintenance room, Spanner who was already on the computer and saw the brunette entering. Spanner stood up from his and opened his locker and taking out a plastic bag (with something inside of course) and threw it to the brunette. Luckily Tsuna managed to catch it and open it up. Tsuna's eyes widened as she saw what was inside the plastic, "it's an…"

"An overalls… for one month you'll be wearing the maintenance uniform every day. Meaning even in class you'll be wearing that uniform and you are expected to report here in the morning and during weekend." A familiar chairman had said as he popped out of nowhere.

"Ah! Even weekends?"Tsuna whined. Reborn glared at her, it somehow made her feel a little restless and quickly look away from him. Taking a glance, she then saw the man smirking at her which made her quickly look down and towards her shoes.

After changing, the brunette came out of the bathroom. She was now wearing the green overalls, inside was an orange shirt and on the pockets of her overalls were accessorized with pins and pair of red sneakers. She felt a little embarrassed but felt relieve that she would finally wear pants instead of her uniform.

"Hmm it kinda looks nice to you…" Spanner commented, "No… it doesn't… she looked like a moose…" Reborn rebuked as it made the girl felt a little hurt. 'Wait! Hurt! No I'm not!' Tsuna thought as she quickly shooks her head and quickly slapped her face with both hands.

"Well Tsuna here…" Spanner presented her an earphone which made her eyes sparkled in amusement. "Wow… so cool…it's a Bluetooth device!" she screamed.

Tsuna felt a little happy as she held the Bluetooth device, as if it was the first that she ever held a 'magical' item. 'It's just like the time someone had lend me his robot…' she thought as she started to smile like an idiot.

"Ahem… enough looking like an idiot and you have work to do." Spanner interrupted the dreamy brunette. "H-hai!" she said as she hurriedly placed her earphones to her ears.

At the hall way, the brunette started the burnisher, while operating the equipment the brunette's thought started to wander off.

Meanwhile outside the school building…

Somewhere in school, Yamamoto was walking with his baseball bat on his shoulder. While walking, he looked up and saw someone was in the hallway, 'Oh it's the janitor… he sure is working hard hahaha' he laugh. The laugh died down when he saw, "Tsuna?"

"Hie!" Tsuna screamed as the burnisher started to run wildly, being dragged by the burnisher she started crying. "Hie! Somebody help me!""Tsuna!" Yamamoto quickly pulled out the plug. "Hie~~ie…" the burnisher stopped making the brunette fell on the ground.

"Are you all right?" the black haired teen said as he went towards the brunette, "Oh I'm ok… thank you..." she smiled making the black haired teen blushed, "it's nothing… hehehe" he laughed. The two look at the hallway and sweatdropped, instead hallway was clean it became a dirtier than before.

"Hie! What should I do now?"

Class has started…

The teacher blinked as he saw a certain student was lying on the table in his class, 'my back…it hurts…' she thought as she remembered scrubbing the floor after being traumatized by the burnisher.

While Yamamoto couldn't help but smiled as he look at the tired brunette.

During lunch time, Tsuna sighed as she sat at the garden, "Yo Tsuna!" Tsuna look up and saw the familiar black haired teen and smiled. The two started to chat and the black haired teen gave the brunette half of his yakisoba bread. "Thank you" she smiled…

"So you're punishment is to become part of the Maintenance Team? Haha That is so cool!" he grinned as he patted the brunette's back. Tsuna, startled as she look up and noticed how closed they were. "But it's only temporary… Spanner-san told me, one of its members was still on vacation and Reborn-san has decided that one month of janitorial work will be my punishment…" she explained. "Hmm I see if that's the case. Don't hesitate to call my help" he grinned at the same time ruffled the brunette's hair.

Somewhere Gokudera scowled as he walk around the school and saw the two chatting happily. This made the silver haired teen jealous and hurried towards the two.

While the two continued to talk, "Hie! Your dad was nearly eaten but a shark!" Tsuna squeaked as she heard the story. "Yeah… back then I was still 8 and I really thought it was cool…" the baseball loving teen said making Tsuna eager to listen more, when "Oh Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna smiled as she stood up from the ground.

The trio sat together and started to chat together… and…

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GIVING THE DORM LEADER? YOU'RE RUINING THE DORMLEADER'S DIET! YOU BASEBALL IDIOT!

Meanwhile, back to Reborn's office…

Reborn heard the door open, turning his chair to face the door. "Oh if it isn't you…" Reborn said in a darker tone. "Tch… I came here to tell you something…" the person said making Reborn frown. "Tell him that I'm losing my patience…" he said as he glared towards the chairman.

Reborn stood up from his seat, "Even if you start a fuss around the school. The head will never agree with you…" he said as he pulled out his gun. "Tch…" the person turned his back and walk away closing the door with a loud 'bang!'

At the stairs, Tsuna was walking upward holding a bucket and a mop when she saw the person who was about to go down. Tsuna look up and saw the guy glaring at her, she gulped as she quickly leaned towards the wall. The brunette closed her eyes as she waited for the person to walk away.

With the sound of 'clink!', 'clang!', 'pak!', 'ting!' the brunette fell on the stairs, so was the person. Opening her eyes, she saw a pair of scary eyes and scary shaped-scars around his face, "Ah!" she exclaimed as she crawled backwards and hitting her head on the wall. The person looked really annoyed at the brunette, standing up he went closer to the girl and pulled her collar. Tsuna took a deep breath and had closed her eyes, and suddenly pushed the girl to the floor.

"X-Xanxus-sempai!" Tsuna heard a familiar voice. She looked up and saw Irie Shoichi heading down the stairs and to the brunette. The scary sempai twitched and walk away from the two and glared at the brunette before leaving. "Irie-san… thank you…" Tsuna smiled making the red head blushed and help the girl up.

"You're part of the Maintenance crew?" Shoichi wondered as the brunette nodded as she started to mop the hallway floor of the 2nd year building. "It was my punishment for causing trouble few days ago." She said as she stroked up and down on the floor not looking at the bespectacled teen.

There was a long silence between them until, "Um... ano…" the two both said and quickly look away. "Umm you first…" "No! You please…" once again there was silence… until…

"Sho-chan!" someone screamed making the two look. It was none other but the dorm 2 leader. "Byakuran-san" Shoichi said as the dorm 2 leader started hugging the bespectacled teen. Tsuna couldn't help but stare blankly at them.

"Byakuran-san I thought you were at your office doing your paperwork…" Shoichi exclaimed as he tried to push the other guy away. "But without Sho-chan I can't finish my work…"a vein pop out, "You have others to help you. Why is it have to be me?" "Cause you're more qualified to help me…" Byakuran whined.

Tsuna sweatdropped as she continued to look at them until she finally took her bucket and mop and slowly walk away.

At the other building…

Tsuna sighed as she finally gotten away from the two. Looking around she finds herself at the 3rd year's building. Walking around she then saw a poster, wonder what it was she went closely. "Student Council Elections?" she said out loud and continued to read, 'Nominations are now open to all year levels' she blinked.

The door open, "Oh its Dino-sempai…" she said as she look at him. "Oh if it isn't Tsuna." Taking a peek at the door where the poster was posted. "Perhaps…are you interested in the Student Council?" the dorm one leader said smiling at her. She gulped as she quickly shook her head, "N-no… it's just that I-I w-was j-just p-passing by…" she said stuttering. "Oh I see. Well, since you're already here and I said to everyone that I'll nominate anyone whom I first saw outside the room…" Tsuna didn't understand what her sempai was saying and until he said…

"I will nominate Sawada Tsunayoshi as…"

* * *

P: That's chapter 10 hehehe! And Sho-chan is the person who finds out Tsuna's identity and guess what position did Dino has nominate to our poor protagonist?

The burnisher is a thing the janitor uses to make the floor look shinier the one with a long stick with handles attached in a round thingy and underneath it is a big round brush…. Not good at explaining it anyways if you guys are wandering what it is you can check at the net. During my elementary days I always wanted to try the burnisher. Seeing the janitor uses it which made me feel amzed on how they operated it and leaving it in middle of the lobby and I wanted to touch it whenever I saw it only to get caught by the other students hehehe :)

Anyways thank you for reading! :)


	13. Chocolate Macaroons pt 1

P: It's been so long time since hahaha... and I was ummm… busy hahaha anyways I'm a gonna continue the story hahaha…..

Actually I kinda forgot the plot… actually =_=… all I can remember was… roller coasters (before I could make a chapter. It is first processed in the brain before it could be written or type… depends what I have at the time I'm writing a chapter. Hahaha) anyways I will try my best! It's been what… almost 2 years? In a two months actually hahaha…

So...

Here we go!

* * *

Chocolate Macaroons part 1

Tsuna sighed as she walked silently in the hall. Today was a tiring day, after cleaning up the third floor as well as cutting the bushes. She felt like she's about to pass out.

After placing all the the cleaning equipments that she had used to the closet, she started walking and massaging her arms.

Walking, she suddenly stopped as she saw a familiar person in front of her.

She swallowed her saliva and slowly stepped backward, she knew her legs were already shaking her from all the cleaning that she did.

But the shaking that she is feeling right now was something different. She could felt her teeth grinding, she wanted to run away but how can she run away when that person in front of her can catch her in a matter of seconds.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…" the person in front of her had said making her swallowed more of her saliva.

"Y-yes… H-hibari –san…" she said with her voice tingling.

The disciplinary chairman started walking towards her making her want to step back but she couldn't. It's like something was blocking her back and she couldn't move.

The disciplinary chairman continued to walk towards her and her more scared than ever. And then the young man raised his arm and made the brunette closed her eyes waiting for the blow.

But instead of the cold metal, it was something warm yet soft had landed on her. Opening her eyes, she saw the chairman falling on her.

"H-H-HIE!" she screamed as loud as she can.

Back in dorm 4

Tsuna silently cleansed the black haired young man's wound. While cleaning, Tsuna couldn't help but feel the wounds the chairman was having.

Hibari Kyouya, who had now regain conscious, was silently looking at the brunette who was tending his wound. He noticed that the 'boy' was not throwing up on him like 'he' often does whether they see each other.

After tending the wounds, Tsuna wiped her sweat using her arm and look at the black haired young man.

"Hey…"

"Hie! Hai!" the brunette startled and look at the chairman.

"I've noticed you're not throwing up on me?" he said making the girl widened her eyes and a few seconds she started to realize.

'Wait… I… I… didn't… eh? H-hie… ah…' Tsuna though as suddenly she started grumbling jargon words and then in seconds clounds suddenly appeared on top of her head.

After the mysterious cloud went out, the girl returned to her normal state and look at the chairman again. She started to notice that she's not afraid anymore. What's more she suddenly remembered what had happen before.

'Hibari-san also save me…' she thought as she suddenly remember the incident and then a picture of the chairman suddenly pop out which she immediately shook her head.

'Stop it! Tsuna, what happen to you? You said the only person you like is Kyoko-chan. Why are you thinking about the scary…' she glanced at the chairman and then quickly looked away.

'Is this what ka-chan wants? Make me realized my nature as a girl… I…'

"_Tsuna! You're not a girl! You're worst than a girl!" _

Tsuna suddenly stop and felt tears came out. Why did all of the sudden, remember the past? The past that she always wanted to erase. The… past that…

"Oi…"

The brunette, who quickly snapped out of it and looked at the chairman who had touched one of her shoulders.

Hibari frowned as she saw the girl was crying. One of the things he hate, are weak herbivores, especially crying ones. When he finally thinks the 'boy' is someone that can be somewhat respected, it was crying. If 'he' didn't tend his wound, probably he'd bite 'him' to death.

"You're crying." He silently said making the brunette quickly brushed her tears.

"I'm sorry…" she sniffed and then smiled.

"Y-you…"

"Uh?"

"You're not throwing up…"

"Ah… umm…" the brunette blushed and started rubbing her cheeks and then...

"I'm sorry! For throwing up at you most of the time. And umm… you can… h-hit me if you want." She said standing up and bowing ninety degrees making the chairman scowled and stood up from the tatami.

Hibari stood with one tonfa on his hand ready to strike 'him' until he accidentally stepped on the wet towel that was in front of him.

Loosing balance, the chairman fell and landed on the brunette's… chest.

Tsuna's face reddened as she felt Hibari's face was on her chest, tears started falling as she remember she wasn't wearing her sarashi.

Hibari felt something soft on his face, and he wondered. Do men have soft chest? He look up and saw the brunette teary eyed and noticed the few buttons of the brunette's top was open revealing a..

**B cup size**.

* * *

P: wee… that's part one! And it's short hahaha... Part two will be within the week hahaha… about the position from chapter 10... it will be reveal on the second part.

Anyways… Oh no Hibari-san now knows our hero-ine's secret? What will happen now? And also why was he injured in the first place? And our hero-ine's size was B! O_O .

To everyone who supported, thank you very much at the same time I'm sooo sorry for the one year and seven months delay. Thank you again! ^w^

I had fun writing this because it's about my OTP. nyahahahaha!


End file.
